InsaneStuck
by cxvxs
Summary: Eridan shown in a new light, as well as the rest of the HS crew as you've never seen them before. Yeah, I'm not very good at explanations and I wouldn't even know where to begin. Just read the author's note if your curious?
1. S: Meet Dr Eridan Ampora

**Insane Stuck**  
><strong>Eridan Ampora<strong>

Author Note: Let me just start this off by saying I'm not some huge Eridan fan. Honestly, he normally annoys the bejeezus out of me. I just wanted to write a fanfic about him and the rest of the HS crew from a different perspective. If you were expecting the usual whiny annoying utterly obnoxious Eridan, you'll probably be almost as surprised as I was while writing this to find how different and yet the same he is. Also, fair warning, this does turning into an Eridan pairing later on, but since the main focus seems to be Eridan-not their budding relationship-I didn't select his partner. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. And yes, this is a human!stuck. I wanted to keep them trolls initially but this seems to work better. I can't see trolls embracing a place for "weak-minded" trolls. Also, while this is a human stuck, this _doesn't _take place on Earth. They still have quadrants and blood ranks.

* * *

><p><em>Eridan was ten when his father first took him to the family owned insane asylum, Sburb. His father, Dr. Orphaner Dualscar, was a surprisingly kind to his patients, despite his appearance. He was ruthless in his own way, of course. He'd grown up fighting on the streets, which led to the scars he took his name after. He was ruthless when defending against slander at his insane asylum and fought using any means to keep the real estate companies at bay. He would threaten to take any money-grubbing relatives to court if he even thought they didn't have his patient's best interest at heart. To his patients, though, he was as kind and lovable as a teddy bear.<em>

_"Most places won't even treat their patients like people, Eridan." He told his youngest son. Eridan hadn't understood at the time why his father had thought it so important to impress his love of the facility on him. Looking back now, he can't help but think his father probably knew that his older brother had no interest in taking over for him. "Most people don't treat their patients right, son. These patients deserve better than to be treated as furniture or something that just happens to bring in some money. They're people. They just happen to be a little more broken than most and that's why it's our job to fix them up as best as we can. Sometimes it will take months to fix them and sometimes it will take years, even decades before they get better. Sometimes we won't be able to ever fix them. They may never end up fully healed but even if that's the case, we're still going to treat them with the respect they deserve."_

_Eridan hadn't really paid much attention to what his father said about the institution. He hadn't really put much stock into it, honestly. That all changed when he first visited the insane asylum. Nothing drastic happened. It wasn't some huge event and yet it would be something he always remembered. All he really did was go around and meet the patients but-that first trip changed him in a way he never imagined. Unlike his older brother, Raedin, who didn't bother to give their father the time of day, Eridan invested everything he had into working hard to take over for his father. He was only ten but he spent every waking moment he could studying and helping out his father. He was proud of his father, not the least bit ashamed that they were working with **crazy** people. His hard work paid off in the end. When his father **died**, even though he was still a child, only sixteen at the time, Eridan was the one who inherited everything. Raedin offered to take over for him but the young teenager refused. Upset by the perceived snub, Raedin snapped that he wouldn't care if and when Eridan ran the place into the ground. Their relationship became strained ever since. His mother, Mrs. Ampora, tried to sweet talk and reason with with him but still Eridan refused to change his position. He was stubborn and by every right, he was the owner of the institution. He wouldn't give it up easily, not ever, and certainly not without a fight._

* * *

><p>Dr. Eridan Ampora stirred from his place on the couch. He'd drifted off, reminiscing about the past. How very unprofessional of him. He got up slowly, glancing at the clock on the wall. Forty five minutes, that's how long he'd been asleep. Luckily, he was on break so he could get away with it this time but he would have to be more careful in the future. He couldn't afford for this to happen a second time. He the small office, getting ready to make his rounds. Eleven years after inheriting this place and he had hardly run it into the ground, as his brother predicted. It was doing very well for insane asylum. And why wouldn't it be? For six years, he'd spent every free moment he had not spent in school trailing after his father, learning everything there was to know. From the business aspect, including the mathematical aspects and the smart business decisions to basic psychology to how to treat the patients, he learned it all from his father. He spent a lot of time interacting with the patients as well. They were the main reason he was so eager to take over for his father, especially one in particular...<p>

He was a doctor now, having completed his master's degree in in both psychology and pharmaceuticals. He'd go for his Ph.D. in both later but he was currently working on his B.A. in business. Helping his patients was important to him and he was frustrated having to just diagnose them. Once he had his Ph.D. in pharmaceuticals, he'd be able to prescribe medication as well. Before that, though, he had to make sure he could properly protect this institution. The real estate companies were still after the property and they weren't above using dirty or underhanded methods to snatch this place right from under him. There had already been a couple close calls and that worried him. With everything on his plate, he really didn't have the time to be interacting with the patients personally. Yet he still made time for them.

Dr. Eridan, of course, had his favorites that he liked to visit. There was Equius Zahhak, here to get rehabilitated from frequent PCP use. He had taken it for a boost of strength even though he was already insanely strong without it. He was polite, if a bit sweaty, when he wasn't having withdrawal episodes. Then there was Vriska Serket who was deemed a threat to society and herself by the courts. The other patients had no clue what terrible things she had been involved in that she had to go to court and be sentenced here. The rumors as to why she might be here quickly spread, growing out of hand. Dr. Eridan was half-tempted to quell them by telling them the truth but he knew that wouldn't change much. She's fairly new to the facility so her treatment is still being worked out.

There's also Gamzee Makara, who wound up in here after going on a mass killing spree in a drugged out rage. Dr. Eridan has been forced to keep him sedated on a cocktail of drugs. He doesn't think Gamzee will ever be let out because of the drugs he's on. They're much too potent and have too many dangerous side effects for them to let him take them on his own. It's a shame, in his opinion because in a way, Gamzee is his favorite patient. He finds Gamzee amusing and utterly harmlessly in his sedated state. He wishes he could help him but there's not much he can do. Aradia Megido has multiple personality disorder, but strangely enough, she's aware of all her personalities and often sits by a window, talking to the other personalities. It's a bit weird when she starts answering herself in a different tone of voice. Terezi Pyrope has PTA and PTSD, both of which were caused in the explosion that killed her family and blinded her. She has severe PTA, or post-traumatic amnesia, and for a while couldn't even remember who she was. She now remembers her name and bits and pieces of her life but she's still putting her life back together. She's been in the hospital for three years, although she was in a different facility before. Nepeta Leijon has a dissociative disorder and has convinced herself she's a cat. She's rathe adorable, actually, at least in Eridan's opinion. Equius has taken a bit of a protective stance over her.

Finally, there's Sollux. Sollux Captor, their most _special_ patient. Sollux witnessed his father's murder at seven. Already showing signs of early onset-schizophrenia, this pushed him over the edge. He ended up in a near-catatonic state. Since his admittance to the hospital as a child, he has remained in that state. He doesn't talk, doesn't interact, doesn't move. He has to be carried and almost forced to walk or move in the slightest bit. Dr. Eridan keeps hoping to find some way to reach him but he has yet to find one. The only one who he responds to his Eridan's associate, Dr. Karkat Vantas. He'll interact with Dr. Karkat occasionally and even say a few soft words in that lisp of his but that's it. It's progress, but he'll only do with it Karkat. Eridan keeps hoping he'll open up to him as well but he never does.  
>Dr. Eridan stops by to see the girls first. They're kept in a separate wing than the boys until 11AM. After that, both sexes can interact with each other until lights out, usually around 5PM regardless of whether the sun is still up. Nurse Kanaya Maryam is with them today. Vriska is the first to greet him. She sashays across the room with a teasing grin on her face, draping herself on his arm. She cuddles up to him, trying to be cute. She's pretty in her own way, with her dark blue eyes and hair. It's a shame she's missing an eye. She loves to pretend to flirt with Eridan, hoping to get a reaction from him. Seeing the purple blush spreading across his face, she seems pretty happy to have gotten one. She does it to almost all his staff but Dr. Eridan is still the one that seems to give her the most satisfying response. Nepeta is licking her hand as if grooming herself when he walks in. However, when she spots him she scurries over to him and rubs her head against his leg, purring exactly like a cat. Aradia acknowledges his presence with a slight nod before going back to talking to herself, staring at her reflection in the glass of the window as if it's a dear friend. Terezi barely acknowledges him at all, content to build blocks. He's just glad that her habit of licking things doesn't seem to apply to the building blocks. After giving Nepeta an indulging pet, he wiggles free from Vriska's grasp. He leaves Nurse Kanaya to try and calm her as he leaves, he laughter echoing after him.<p>

Equius is the first one he visits in the boy's wing. He's making a clay sculpture, putting so much concentration into it, Dr. Eridan is almost afraid he's going to pop a vein-or several. He has to be careful or else he'll crush the sculpture easily with his insane strength. Despite his obvious concentration on the sculpture, he still politely enquires after Dr. Eridan's health. They share some polite conversation before he moves on, leaving Equius to work on slowly cultivating his sculpture. Next to visit is his favorite patient, he repeatedly tells himself. Nurse Travos Nitram is busy trying to give Gamzee his medication when Dr. Eridan intrudes upon the scene. Gamzee is more interested in slouching all over the poor man and telling him about the "miracles" he used to experience. He perks up at the sight of his favorite doctor, or as much as he can perk up in his stupor. He ambles away from Nurse Travos's wheelchair, coming over to finger the purple streak in Dr. Eridan's hair. Eridan had gotten the streak when he was a teenager, his first act of rebellion and he'd kept it for sentimental reasons. He'd gotten into the expensive habit of dying it every day for the past twelve years just so it wouldn't fade.

Gamzee continues to finger the streak, not minding at all that he's dangerously up close in Dr. Eridan's personal space. Normally, someone would object, saying he was a bit close for comfort but Eridan welcomes the closeness. Outside of work, he was considered a nobody, a loser. It was only with his immediate coworkers and his patients that Dr. Eridan was loved. He was looked down upon by his colleges and associates in the field. His presence wasn't welcome outside of the facility, which is probably why he worked so hard and spent so little time outside of it. After several minutes, he managed to convince Gamzee to take the pills Nurse Travos was holding out before promising to be back in a little while. He left Nurse Travos to haggle with Gamzee over whether he was to be hand-fed them or take them himself, heading towards the observatory. The observatory wasn't actually an observatory-they couldn't afford one of those. No, they called it that because one of the walls was made entirely out of glass. Not normal glass, of course, since this was an insane asylum. It was reinforced glass with a steel frame. It provided a good view of several beautiful hills in the west. In the fall, heather would turn the hills a brilliant purple.

His heart pounding a little faster in his chest in anticipation, Dr. Eridan Ampora pushed the swinging door open, jamming it with a doorstop so that when the others arrived in twenty minutes, they wouldn't be afraid to come in. Just as he expected, Sollux was already sitting a couple feet away from the glass, staring absently outside. That was the only thing he could do on his own-Sollux always found his way over to the observatory every morning without fail. He wouldn't leave on his own, often times he had to be carried out of the room, but he could get there without a problem. He walked slowly over to Sollux and kneeled beside him-he had learned quickly early on that when it came to dealing with Sollux, it was best not to block or obscure his view. "Hello, Sollux. How are you today?" He waited a couple of minutes, not expecting an answering but hoping for one nonetheless. His hopes were crushed yet again as they had been the day before, and the day before that. He had little doubt they would probably be crushed again tomorrow as well, not that it would stop him from trying. Whether he was willing to openly admit it, Sollux was definitely special to him in a way that none of the other patients would ever be-after all, Sollux was his first patient.

After spending several more minutes talking to Sollux and trying to coax a response out of him, Dr. Eridan glanced at his watch, checking the time. Most would consider it an antiquated watch, as it still had hands, but it was necessary in the medical field. He gave a small, inaudible sigh as the second hand slowly ticked by, standing and stretching his legs. "I'll be back Sollux. Soon the others will be here and I need to check on Gamzee again." If he was expecting a reaction, which he would vehemently deny, he would be sadly disappointed. Despite Gamzee being the only one Dr. Eridan showed any obvious special treatment to, Sollux seemed to care little about what he did. Dr. Eridan turned and left the room without another word, going to find Gamzee.

He found Gamzee lounging happily in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling as if it contained the most interesting, abstract paintings in it's infinite cracks. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder about the world as Gamzee saw it. He let him stare at the ceiling for a couple minutes, just watching him with some vague fascination and envy at his carefree nature. Yet again, he couldn't help but picture the first day they brought him into this place. Kicking and thrashing, a bundle of rage and violence. Looking at him now, he couldn't see any trace of that character in him. He knew it was still there, lying underneath the surface. He seemed calm enough but every once in a while, when the meds weren't enough, he'd snap and go on a rampage. At first, they hadn't been able to calm him and were barely able to contain him so that he didn't hurt any one else _or_ himself. Gradually, as time passed Dr. Eridan seemed to be able to have some effect on him, calming him down. It wasn't a perfect science, sometimes it worked and sometimes he continued to rage without a care but at least he was calming some. He wondered what had drove him to drugs in the first place and then quickly shied away from that train of thought. Oh he knew, he knew why everyone was here. He knew why each and every patient was sent here-they were the hopeless cases, the cases nobody else wanted to deal with. He knew why his staff stuck around as well-they had no where else they could go. They each had quirks that other facilities wouldn't accept.

He approached Gamzee before his emotions could get the better of him. He had to remain professional, he reminded himself. He wasn't allowed to get emotional. His emotional state wasn't important, it was never important, the patients were always more important. His father had drilled it into him for so long, he'd learned to suppress all his feelings, good and bad. He had to remain professional, always. Gamzee turned his head towards Dr. Eridan and smiled vaguely at him, an almost vacant glaze to his gaze. He spent a few minutes pointing out "constellations" out in the ceiling, which Eridan thought was actually pretty clever. Then he coaxed Gamzee out of the room, promising to do some arts and crafts with him if he spent some time in the common room with the others. When he led Gamzee into the observatory five minutes later, some of the other nurses were already settling the patients. Much to his chagrin, Dr. Karkat was already in the room. Of course he was.

He was surprisingly prompt when it came to patients. Paperwork, there were complaints almost shouted out as he did them at the last minute and they still ended up being turned in late. Responding to Eridan's offers to grab a bite to eat? He would wait until five minutes before saying no or would suddenly grab Eridan by the arm half an hour after they were supposed to go out, when Eridan had already given up, and drag him out somewhere. And meetings, he would be twenty minutes late and make a big entrance. When it came to patients he was just as prompt and caring as Dr. Eridan-if a little less professional. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions; in fact, he seemed incapable of hiding them. This meant, however, that he was already pulling Sollux somewhat out of his near catatonic state. Sollux roused enough to be led away. He was the only one left who hadn't eaten but since only Dr. Karkat could get a response from him, they had to wait until everyone was grouped together. They also gave him several small meals a day since he didn't seem capable of concentrating on his food for very long. Now that Dr. Karkat could slip away with Sollux to feed him, it was up to Dr. Eridan to work with the other patients. Luckily, he had Nurse Kanaya to help him keep them in line. He watched Sollux go out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the patients.

Everything was calm at first. It usually tended to start out that way. Things worked out calmly until the patients started giving into their childish sides. When Nepeta knocked over the glue in arts and crafts, Dr. Eridan had to clean it up while making sure she didn't try to sniff it or eat it. It was a bit of a struggle, especially when she got some of it on her. She was determined to lick herself clean, the same as a typical cat. He had to get Equius to distract her and Nurse Kanaya to hold her still while he cleaned her up. Much hissing and clawing later, she was finally cleaned up. She went to sulk in the corner, grooming herself and glaring at everyone every now and then. While Dr. Eridan was disposing of the wet dish rag in the bin to be washed, Vriska came up with a nasty prank. She talked Terezi into helping her and while she poured glue on Nurse Kanaya, Terezi through glitter up in the air, all around and on poor Kanaya, who was needless to say shocked and horrified. Eridan came back in just in time to see her trying to glower at Vriska but not looking very threatening considering she was covered in glitter. Vriska found this incredibly hilarious and Terezi, wanting to know what was so funny, thought the best way to find out was to try to lick Kanaya. This sent Vriska into new peels of laughter as Terezi first tried to lick her face, and when that was blocked by a hand to her face, instead licked her hand. Dr. Eridan tried not to laugh as he pulled Terezi off Kanaya and nodded to Kanaya that she could go clean herself up.

Of course, Dr. Karkat had to be bringing Sollux back just as Kanaya was darting out of the room. He took one look at Kanaya, who gave him a warning glance not to say anything, he gave a snort. "Honestly, it's so sad it's pathetic Eridan." He chided, his voice almost gentle, if not for the harsh edge that was naturally always there.

Eridan rolled his eyes. "What is, Karkat?"

"It's so sad it's pathetic that I leave you alone for two seconds and this place goes to hell. Do you honestly need me watching your ever minuscule move and scrutinizing all your actions? Can you not take a breath without me telling yes, it's alright and it won't make a mess of the place? I can't believe you're this helpless and still insist on trying to run this place. You will destroy this place, it's a miracle you haven't already, I'm surprised we've all survived under your rule this long." Eridan ignored his tirade. Karkat was just teasing him for now, not actually tearing him down so he'd let it pass. "Besides," Karkat suddenly did a one-eighty, a rare glint in his eyes. "Glitter does not suit Kanaya. You know she looks better in sequence." Eridan snorted, unable to help himself at the picture, and Vriska cackled saying she would definitely remember that.


	2. S: Dr Karkat Vantas meets trouble pt 1

**Insane Stuck**  
><strong>Karkat Vantas<br>**

Author Note: Let me just start this off by saying, I'm surprised anyone read this, let alone that this got fans. That really surprised me. Also, it's a day late but I plan to try to update either every Friday or every Monday, depending on which one I can have the chapter up by first. This chapter has two parts and I hope to have the second part out by Monday, Tuesday at the latest. I make no guarantees. Also, after Wednesday of next week, my family will be in for the holidays so I'll be a little slow with the updates. I'll still try to get on them, though.

* * *

><p>It was just after Sollux's lunch and just before everyone else was about to eat when they came. Visitors for Sollux. Twice a week for the past four months Sollux uncles had come to visit. Eridan often wondered what went on in those meetings, what they talked about, but he never knew. It wasn't because Sollux's visitations weren't monitored. Like all the other patients, they had to monitor the visitations so they weren't slipped anything dangerous or undo any of the progress that the patients are making. No, Karkat was the doctor they specifically requested to have present during their chats with Sollux. The first time they came to visit, they left Karkat visibly shaken afterwards. Eridan ended up sending him home early that day and Sollux immediately curled up on his bed, refusing to budge for the rest of the day. He was like that the next day as well and wouldn't eat at all. Karkat was still rather shaken and had a hard time concentrating on his work. For the first time, Dr. Eridan saw Karkat acting <em>clumsy<em> something he loathed seeing, let alone doing. Throughly annoyed at the strong reaction they'd enacted in Dr. Karkat and worried for his patient, Eridan demanded that he be present during the next visitation. He couldn't deny them the right to see Sollux of course, since they were related, but he would definitely get to the bottom of this. That's what he thought before they requested Dr. Karkat again. To his immense surprise, a very angry Dr. Karkat jumped at the opportunity and Sollux readily saw the two uncles. With that, he'd been effectively shut out of the loop.

Dr. Karkat didn't like the uncles. It wasn't that he just _seemed_ to dislike them, he seemed to dislike everyone, when in actuality that was far from the case; no, he actually _disliked_ them. He made that apparent today as well as he ushered Sollux into one of the private visitation rooms. Whenever Dr. Eridan offered to fill in for him, Dr. Karkat snapped that the less involved he was with these two, the better. Dr. Eridan had thought he was just being over-sensitive but soon found out it wasn't just him. One day, Dr. Karkat was absent from work when they made an impromptu visit. Apparently, they specifically requested Dr. Eridan that day, not that he heard about it until later as he was in a board meeting at the time, talking about funding. Nurse Kanaya ended up filling in for him. She never spoke of what transpired that day but she also took an immense dislike to the two. Dr. Karkat was furious, so angry he was practically spewing flames when he heard about the incident from Nurse Kanaya. He'd actually barred them from accessing the facility until they promised never to involve Dr. Eridan again. After that, Dr. Eridan assumed he would never know what went on in those meetings. Oh, he could press Nurse Kanaya for details, he was her boss after all, but just the thought of doing that left a bad taste in his mouth. No, he'd wait until his colleague decided to bring him into the loop.

He was spacing out, absently wondering what they were talking about when the first punch was thrown. He heard the sickening sound of bone hitting bone through the door and gave Nurse Kanaya a sharp look. Leaving her in charge of the patients, he rushed to find out what was going on. To his immense horror, one of the uncles was on the ground with a bloody nose. The other was struggling to restrain Karkat, holding his arms behind his back as he spewed out profanities rapid fire. The uncle with the bloody nose-Dr. Eridan hadn't bothered to learn his name since Karkat had the most interaction with that one-struggled to his feet, looking suitably pissed. When he drew back his fist to hit the restrained doctor, however, Eridan had had enough. He snapped, storming forward. **_"What do you think you're doing in my hospital? Release him immediately!"_** Dr. Eridan rarely raised his voice but he could almost hear a bit of his father's stern, imposing voice as it echoed back at him in the hallway. He didn't notice how the other patients immediately rushed to the door to see what was going on. They all knew if he was angry, it was something serious. His attention was fully on both males accosting his colleague.

Startled, both uncles scurried away from Karkat. Some small part of Eridan felt smug at the reaction-they had always been dismissive of his presence before, it was nice they were finally paying him some respect. But more than smug, he was pissed. How _dare_ they lay a hand on one of his people? In front of a patient-their _nephew_-no less! Karkat was panting and glaring at the uncles but he didn't make a move towards them. He knew that Eridan had it under control, or at least Eridan assumed he did. Karkat usually trusted his decisions, even if he complained endlessly about them. That was Karkat, unwaveringly loyal and trusting but always had to have the last word. Today, however, Eridan was the one going to have the last word. Travos wheeled on the scene, three security guards behind him. They were large men, with pink blood-the color of servant blood in the high blood opinions. Eridan honestly didn't care about any of that in this moment, though. He gestured to the two uncles, who were trying to clean themselves up and make themselves look presentable. "Escort these gentleman off the premise and see that they don't return without my _express_ permission."

He watched with both a sense of satisfaction and a bit of disappointment as he watched the two were escorted away. He wanted to see them put in their place by the guards. They tried to delay at the end of the hall, by the doors but the guards weren't dealing with that nonsense. Eridan was somewhat satisfied when each was grabbed by the elbow and dragged out the doors. The door clicked shut, the automatic lock activating after they departed. He wouldn't have to worry about them bothering his employees or his patients again for some while. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before turning his attention to Karkat. He eyed him speculatively, trying not to show his worry. He was sure it still reflected clearly-he was bad at hiding his emotions. "Are you hurt? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing! I'm perfectly alright!" Karkat snapped, more upset than normal. His tone wasn't just angry, it was furious and full of suppressed emotions. He was truly shaken by what had just happened, he just wasn't willing to admit it. "Nothing happened, Eridan. I happen to like being manhandled like some kind of freak by of couple of men I don't know for daring to object to their plans! I have no idea why you haven't figured this out by now, it's clearly so evident in my mannerisms and must definitely be in my personnel file. It is my dearest wish in life that they lay their hands on me and possibly hit or molest or Gog knows what to me. It's what I wake up for in the morning, to be hassled and harassed at work, because I don't get enough of that from the patients! It's the reason I'm still fucking breathing, the reason I haven't committed myself to some gog-forsaken place like this or blown my-"

"Karkat!" Eridan cut him off before he could get too deep in his tirade. Karkat tended to ramble when he was upset. Clearly more so when he was shaken to his core. Not that Eridan blamed him for being shaken; he'd received a shock. Occasionally, they had a disgruntled family member but most tried to attack the patients. They rarely attacked the staff, except when they got in the way to protect the patient. Those two trying to attack him would have thrown him completely off guard. Eridan was honestly surprised that it wasn't Karkat who was sporting the bloody nose, but then, Karkat had always been quick on his feet. "Karkat, calm down. _Are you hurt?_" He'd never forgive them if they'd hurt him. He spoke patiently, though, even though he was freaking out on the inside. He could see Sollux, who had been present and was still sitting in the room, staring blankly at them. Normally he'd be worried about his patient's mental health but for the moment, Karkat's health came first.

Then Karkat's words finally caught up with him and his eyes narrowed speculatively, frowning. "Wait, you said plans. Why would you object to their plans?"

The reaction was instantaneous. The rant that had clearly been on the tip of Karkat's tongue was immediately forgotten. He clammed up, narrowing his eyes and clamping his lips shut. His eyes darted around, as if furiously looking for some excuse to escape this situation. There was none, though, and they both knew it. Eridan's suspicion hiked up a bit higher. "Karkat?" He tried to imbue his voice with some authority, to command him to give him the answers he sought.

Karkat looked away pointedly. He clearly didn't want to talk about it and had no plans of sharing what he knew with Eridan.

Eridan tried another approach. "Karkat, I'm not just your friend. I'm your boss. I'm telling you right now, you have to tell me what went on in there."

Karkat fidgeted and looked down. Still, there was no response.

"Were the plans dangerous?"

Karkat sighed and scuffed the floor with his bootie replacements, what they wore instead of shoes while they were with the patients.

"Did they involve you?"

That got him to look up at least. Karkat glared at Eridan, his expression saying he would never be part of anyone's plans. He looked perturbed that Eridan would even dare to ask.

"Fine. They didn't involve you. Did they involve Sollux? Another patient? _This institution?_" His voice strained a bit on the last one; he wanted answers and he wanted them now. _Especially_ if it involved one of his patients or the institution.

It seemed that Karkat had caught on what was going on. Eridan wasn't going to let up until he began answering his questions. He gave a rather annoyed sound, something between a sigh and a grunt, and looked down again. He fidgeted but finally responded. "I, I have a headache, asshole. I need to go to the clinic. It's pounding and aching and it's an unholy pain you can't even begin to imagine." It was obviously a lie but Eridan knew he wouldn't get anything else out of him. He nodded to Karkat, who quickly escaped to the infirmary. With a resigned sigh, Eridan turned and entered the room slowly, looking Sollux over to make sure he was uninjured. Movement outside the window caught his attention and he glanced out of it. He could see Sollux's uncles in the parking lot below, arguing fiercely about something. He wondered if it was about their plans or about what they discussed during they're secret sessions with their nephew. Maybe the two were connected somehow? Who knew. He certainly didn't have time to contemplate their motives. One of them noticed he was watching and pointed him out to the other. They quickly got in their car and drove away.

Eridan turned back to Sollux. After making sure he wasn't injured in any way, he tried to talk to him. He wanted to make sure he wasn't any more mentally messed up since the incident. He didn't respond, as usual, but he seemed the same as ever to him. Finally, he ushered him back to the common room, where Sollux quickly took his seat by the window. He nodded his thanks to Tavros who had volunteered to help Kanaya out while he was took care of that issue. He worked with the patients, his anger dissipating in their presence. He always felt calmer around them, felt more relaxed and composed when he was helping them. He supposed that meant something was wrong with him, feeling at ease with mental patients, but he never let his thoughts delve too deeply into the matter. Still, he paid special attention to Sollux. He would check on him every fifteen minutes or so, trying to get him to talk or open up or at least give him some response but to no avail. This lasted only until Dr. Karkat returned an hour later. For once, Eridan didn't push him for information.

* * *

><p>Eridan let Karkat take over for him without a fuss, which was unusual for him. Normally, he'd whine and pout a little if he didn't get his way, only to immediately put on a professional front once again when called on it. This was especially true in matters concerning Sollux. He wanted to be the one Sollux talked to and confided in. Why did Karkat have to have such a special bond with him? He complained about theses things, wanting some attention, if not from Sollux then from someone else. It usually worked, much to the annoyance of Karkat, who would complain loudly about Eridan being such a toddler. This time, however, his annoyance at the situation as a whole trumped his envy. His anger at Karkat and his refusal came back full force. He couldn't calm down this time, not even being surrounded by so many patients. He took to ignoring Karkat and Sollux, something that was obvious. Eridan was terrible at hiding his emotions most of the time, much to his chagrin. Karkat felt the snub and it left him testy. He became more surly as he sulked, upset over having his boss (and sometimes friend) angry at him. He wasn't about to give in and tell Eridan what was going on either, though. Eridan was the last person he wanted to know about what happened during those visitation hours. So he was left to brood and sulk while Eridan steamed silently.<p>

The other patients seemed to notice his bottled irritation. Aradia stared openly at Dr. Eridan, her curiosity evident. Terezi and Nepeta gave him wide berth, Nepeta hissing softly whenever he came too close. Terezi, on the other hand, seemed skittish around him, sensitive to his anger. Equius worried about how to help, practically pouring sweat as he did so. Vriska decided she would solve this problem and try to calm him. Of course, her methods of calming people were rather odd, though that was probably to be expected considering where she was. She didn't cuddle up to him like she normally did; she wasn't looking to get a reaction to out of him today. Instead, she marched over to him and gave him a long hard look, which he returned. She grew irritated when he refused to look away. Normally, he was the first to look away and did so quickly. When she was the first to look away this time, she growled in frustration and stormed off. Nurse Kanaya followed after a loud crash was heard, no doubt to calm Vriska before she broke anything else. There wasn't much she could break but Vriska tended to be determined when it came to breaking things to relieve stress or anger. It was as she was leaving, tension still high in the air, that Travos brought Gamzee back from taking a call from his grandma.

Without a hint of fear or unease, Gamzee approached the moody Dr. Eridan. He gave Gamzee a scalding look but it didn't phase him in the least. In fact, he smiled a bit, the look on his face disarming, and then brushed some lint off his shoulder. He spent several minutes picking stray pieces of lint off Dr. Eridan's nearly pristine coat. As he did, Dr. Eridan gradually began to relax. His shoulders slumped slightly, his breathing slowed, his expression softened. Suddenly, to the surprise of almost everyone-Gamzee wasn't phased and neither Aradia or Sollux cared-Eridan sighed and leaned his head on Gamzee's shoulder. Just for a moment, he didn't want to worry about being professional. He always, always had to be professional, to not whine or complain or express his truly deep inner feelings. It was tiring keeping up the facade and he wanted to drop it for a second, to feel, to allow his weakness to show through. Then Nurse Kanaya was entering the room. She had finally coaxed Vriska to come back but the sight of Dr. Eridan leaning on Gamzee sent her over the edge. Vriska began cussing up a storm at the sight.

How dare he spurn her quadrants, not even giving her a second thought, and make quadrants with Gamzee? Her quadrants were a hundred times better than his quadrants! They had more fiery passion than Dr. Eridan could even imagine! Making quadrants with Gamzee over her? It was an outrage! Not that she wanted his lame, grossly inadequate quadrants, she vehemently denied. She wanted nothing to do with him or his quadrants! She wasn't being ridiculous or lashing out because she'd been rejected either, she continued. She was being perfectly honest and he'd have to deal with her scorn. No, she wanted nothing to do with his quadrants-he was weak and pathetic and entirely not good enough for her in the first place. Her tirade lasted several long minutes, as can be imagined, before she turned and stormed away again in a huff. She slammed her hands down on the crafts table, startling Equius. She glared at him until the poor young man finally got up, shying away from her wrath.

With a silent sigh, Dr. Eridan pulled away from Gamzee and went to calm her immediately. It was his job to explain his role in the facility to the patients, though Vriska seemed to have a hard time grasping that. Not that it helped his case that the moment he was standing next to her, Gamzee wandered over to them and draped himself on his back, resting his head on his shoulder. This seemed to only irritate Vriska further, but for once, Dr. Eridan didn't brush him away as he tried to calm her. He explained to her yet again that he was a doctor and therefore was not filling any of his quadrants with his patients. Not her, not Gamzee, not anyone else. This, of course, led to their usual heated debate, which Vriska jumped into eagerly. They both seemed to pointedly ignore that it could be argued that Gamzee was currently filling his quadrant as a moirail.

The verbal debate lasted until Dr. Eridan started getting annoyed again. Before Dr. Karkat or Nurse Kanaya or even Nurse Travos could step in, though, Gamzee made a comment about miracles and sparkles, distracting both parties. They were silent for a few minutes, each staring at Gamzee in confusion. When he didn't elaborate, Vriska's confusion quickly turned to irritation. She demanded to know the relevance of sparkles to the current situation. He smiled absently, as if he wasn't fully there but his eyes were bright with intelligence, something that was sadly lost on her. He mentioned her prank on Nurse Kanaya, which had happened earlier that week. The days seemed to blend together so it was hard to say whether it was two or three days ago, but the memory of it diffused the situation. Both Vriska and Dr. Eridan were equally amused by the memory. Dr. Eridan by the sigh of Kanaya trying to look suitably pissed off while covered in glitter and Vriska by the sight of her face in shock when she was first covered. Nurse Kanaya, needless to say, was mortified to have the memory brought up and quickly changed the subject. Vriska, having found a new target to bother, left Dr. Eridan alone and went to tease Nurse Kanaya knowing she would get a reaction. She crowed with laughter when she finally got a small green blush.


	3. S: Dr Karkat Vantas meets trouble pt 2

**Insane Stuck**  
><strong>Karkat Vantas II<br>**

Author's Note: So I'm sick today and this cold is kicking my butt. :/ On the up side for you guys, this means I'm going to pay more attention to getting this done and keeping my promise. And on the up side for me, it's raining and I love the sound of the rain. Don't have much else to say… Oh wait. Yes I do. u_u;; It's official. As of January 6th, 2012, I will be out of state for family reasons and will not be able to keep up with the updates. So for the entire month of January, I won't be on here to add new chapters. Sorry. Hopefully, we'll have gotten to a good place in the story by then though, so my little break doesn't seem so huge.

_Also, in case you're wondering, this occurs on the same day as the previous chapter, with Sol's uncles._

* * *

><p>It was 5 o'clock, time for lights out in the common rooms. The boys and girls would be separated, sent to their private wings where they could talk amongst themselves until 9, the real lights out. Dr. Eridan, Dr. Karkat, Nurse Kanaya, and Nurse Travos were all ushering the patients out as usual. Dr. Karkat and Nurse Kanaya were in charge of the girls. It wasn't that Dr. Eridan didn't have other staff that couldn't help out. He had plenty of staff. However, he knew Dr. Karkat especially looked forward to this every day-even if he would never admit it himself. He knew Terezi Pyrope had been his childhood friend and he hoped to help her regain her memory. He wasn't about to take that small hope from him. So far, she hadn't remembered much but Karkat was just as stubborn and ridiculously hardheaded as Eridan. He wouldn't give up on her, not yet, definitely not any time soon.<p>

Dr. Eridan glanced at his own source of stubbornness. Just as he expected, Sollux hadn't moved. He waved Dr. Karkat off when he moved to help. Dr. Karkat rolled his eyes in annoyance and helped lead Terezi back to her wing. Dr. Eridan and Nurse Tavros began ushering the boys out. With one last glance back at Sollux, Dr. Eridan left him alone in the room. Sollux had to be moved on his own and he couldn't do that while taking care of Equius and Gamzee. Nurse Tavros was taking care of the other patients on this floor, making sure they all got back to their wing safely and received their evening medication. Unfortunately, at least in Dr. Eridan's opinion, since Equius and Gamzee were both in here for drug-related problems, they were kept in a separate part of the boys' wing. He didn't think they belonged in the drug-addict section anymore but that wasn't up to him. As long as he had to follow the orders of the board of directors, they had to stay in this section of the wing. Those were the rules. He gritted his teeth as he heard the groans and raving typical of those going into withdrawal. Violent outbursts in this sections weren't uncommon-in fact, they tended to be expected. That only worried him more.

"Equius, Gamzee." He whispered to them. He couldn't give them obvious special treatment, especially here. That was asking for trouble. "I'm going to leave your doors unlocked tonight. If anything is wrong, if anything happens, you both know the way to my office right?"

Gamzee gave an absent smile, staring at the wall but Equius nodded solemnly. "Of course, Doctor Ampora… I know…the way. I'll look after…Makara for you…"

He gave the former PCP user a rare smile. "Thank you, Equius." The only response he got was a small blue blush and lots of sweating. He wondered if there was a way he could help him with that but he wasn't a medical doctor. He didn't have a clue why his sweat glands went into overdrive. He led them to their rooms, making sure each was comfortable in there, before shutting the doors. True to his word, he didn't lock the doors. He made a mental note to talk to the board of directors about their rooms and the treatment they were receiving. Equius could probably finish up his treatment in a couple months. With a bit of effort, he should be able to interact with everyone else normally. With that thought in his mind, he headed back to the observatory.

He found Sollux in the exact same position that he'd left him, still staring out at the scenery. He didn't seem to mind being alone in that room. He shuffled across the soft carpet, the sound of his movements minimal, before finally kneeling beside his patient. He was silent for a couple minutes. "Hey Sollux. It's time to go back to your room." He wondered vaguely why Sollux disliked him so much. There were other doctors in this place he disliked. He didn't like doctors who called him anything but his name and he didn't like doctors who touched him longer than _he_thought was necessary. He was picky that way. Dr. Eridan tried not to do the things he disliked but Sollux continued to pull away from him. He couldn't figure out how to change so that he would feel more comfortable with him. It hadn't always been like this. When he first met Sollux-

He shook his head. Now was not the time to go down memory lane. Besides, it was clear that Sollux had forgotten all about that. He didn't _want_to remember- Dr. Eridan froze, his thoughts screeching to a halt. The air rushed out of him as if he'd been winded and he stared at Sollux with wide eyes. He'd responded. He'd responded to him. It was just a small nod of the head but he actually responded. He felt a bit giddy and light-headed. Then, to his complete surprise, Sollux turned his head to look at him. He stared at him for several long, long minutes. For a moment, hope sparked deep inside his chest. Maybe he was finally remembering! Maybe Sollux finally realized who he was, how long they'd known each other. But no. No, Sollux wouldn't remember something like that. Not now. Not after all these years. Confusion colored Dr. Eridan's thoughts. "Sollux?"

He hadn't even realized how close they were until he suddenly moved forward. Suddenly, Sollux's lips were pressed against his and Eridan's eyes widened in shock. What the hell? This wasn't a response he was expecting and he tried to find a way to make it make sense. Their glasses clinked against each other, the sound dimly registering to his confused brain, before he felt their foreheads bump together. Thirty seconds. That's how long it took him to get his thoughts together. He couldn't call it a kiss. He raised a shaking hand, intending to rub the lip contact away but he stopped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't erase the first reaction he'd received from Sollux. His hand still trembling, he let it fall away. He could feel his cheeks heat up in a purple blush but now was not the time to be embarrassed. There was a perfectly logical explanation for this, there had to be. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before standing up. He reached for Sollux, picking him up as he always did. "Let's get you back to your room now, hmm?"

Sollux wasn't fond of walking or moving on his own. Most of the time, the doctors actually had to force him to move so his arms and legs wouldn't atrophy. It wasn't uncommon that they'd have to carry him to certain areas, like the infirmary to get his check up or to the cafeteria to eat. Dr. Eridan didn't mind too much; he figured Sollux would move on his own when he was ready. As he picked Sollux up, his arms wrapped around his neck and he nodded. Dr. Eridan pushed the door open with his foot and stepped out into the hallway. Carrying him down the hall, he wondered if Sollux wanted to interact with the other patients tonight. He opened his mouth to ask him, paused, and closed it again. He could still feel that slight pressure of chapped lips on his own. He'd rather Sollux not do that to anyone else, especially not another patient. Dr. Karkat might rage but at least he'd probably be able to brush the incident off like he was trying to. He didn't have confidence that the other patients could do the same.

When they got to his room, Dr. Eridan placed him on the bed and had him put his arms up. He tugged off his shirt, leaving his glasses askew. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the sight and Dr. Eridan tried to hide it, reaching to gently remove them. Mismatched eyes blinked up at him. He got up from the kneeling position in front of Sollux and walked over to the dresser, one of the only other pieces of furniture in the bare room. He pulled out a drawer and drew out a change of clothes. He pulled the pajama top over his head and eased off his pants. Sollux tried to pull him closer but Dr. Eridan placed his hands on top of his, stilling the younger man. Slowly he drew up the pajama pants, not wanting his patient to feel uncomfortable. He tried not to think of the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his aunt and step-uncle before he arrived here, that abuse that had left him so jaded.

Sollux made a sound of annoyance and drew Dr. Eridan to him again. Eridan didn't object, didn't press forward or pull away. For a long while, he just knelt before Sollux, his hands resting on his waist as he felt the tight grip of his patient's arms wrapped around his neck. He wanted Sollux to know he wasn't rejecting him. He also wasn't about to take advantage of him, either. He hoped, oh he dearly hoped, that this would be a step in the right direction to getting Sollux to trust him. Maybe then, maybe just maybe, he'd be able to help him come out of his shell. His knees were starting to hurt and his back was stiff from staying in that position for so long when he decided that he'd stayed still long enough for Sollux to get the picture. He tried to pull away gently but it was like trying to get away from a rubber band. Sollux's arms tightened and he landed with his face in his chest. "Oof!" Of course, it was at this moment that Dr. Karkat walked into the room, looking for him.

"What. The fuck. Sollux? **_Eridan?_**" His voice took a strangled tone as he pronounced his fellow doctor's name. Dr. Eridan immediately tried to pull away but Sollux's vice-like grip tightened around his neck. He made a small choking sound and his arms came up to try to free his windpipe. Meanwhile, Dr. Karkat continued his rant. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_, Eridan? Have you completely lost your mind? No, don't answer that, I already know the answer. Of course you have. Because we both know if even a single cell of rational thought was capable of being processed in that useless cranium a top your head, you wouldn't be doing this. If that meaningless decoration you call a skull wasn't so obviously empty already, I would say you need to get your brain checked out. But it's okay! Because clearly, you have no brain. No, scratch that, it's still not okay. Even a brainless _monkey_with absolutely no possibility of sentient thought would know better and not do what you are doing in this moment. You are lower than the lowest scum, you don't even deserve to-Eridan?"

Of course, during this time Dr. Eridan had been trying to break free of Sollux's hold so he could explain himself. However, once he managed to pry Sol's arms from around his neck, Sollux had immediately wrapped his legs around his lower abdomen, shoving Dr. Eridan's face further into his chest. As Eridan's arms tried to pry his legs away, letting go of Sollux's arms in the process, his arms quickly moved to wrap around his neck again. Eridan gave a small noise of discontentment as a fleeting thought passed through his head that this must be what it felt like to have a pet octopus that wouldn't let go. His chest already slightly compressed from having Sollux's legs wrapped around him made it difficult to breathe. Added to the obstruction of air to his throat and mouth, thinking was becoming a little arduous. He couldn't think of any reason why Sollux was acting like this, except maybe he hated him enough that he wanted him dead.

Dr. Karkat gave a disgusted grunt, completely misunderstanding the situation. He instantly jumped to conclusions again. "Eridan. Jegus, Eridan, are you even listening to me? Are you seriously so far gone that you can't help yourself in front of me? Gog, this is so disgusting to watch. You are a _doctor_, Eridan. You, do you have _any_ fucking idea what this would do to your career? To _you_? Think for a minute! Get it through that infinitely small brain of yours that this misbehavior doesn't affect just you! Sure, you would lose your license and your job ad everybody's respect for you but who cares about any of that? Boo fucking hoo. That's no big deal, I'm sure you'd be able to bounce back from it in no time." It was hard to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. Eridan's oxygen-deprived brain said sarcasm but he couldn't be sure. "And that's just you, you miserable waste of space. Do you have any idea what our patients would go through? Stressful questions, painful memories brought up, past traumas relived and constantly revisited. Ad they'd probably be dragged to court to be mocked and made fun of because of you, the bane of my existence. If you do go to jail for this, I will rejoice and dance around like an idiot, because maybe then you would learn so fucking manners and decency. And the employees! Your employees here would be questioned extensively and have to endure al kinds of scrutiny-Eridan you nooksniff fucker, are you listening to me? You're putting my job at risk! Don't flail around like you're choking on a bonebuldge, you idiotic lug. I know you wouldn't dare lay a hand on a patient, so let go of him already. And you, Sollux, drop your precious mute act and speak up. Tell him you don't want to play his stupid games!"

"Mmm mmm!" Eridan cried out, getting tired of Karkat's rant and his inability to breathe through Sollux's cotton shirt. "Mm mmm mmph!"

Karkat rolled his eyes and yanked Eridan backwards. "What are you even saying? I can't under-"

Eridan greedily sucked in air, gasping. "I said get him off me." He panted. He'd never been more annoyed at Karkat's habit to rant without listening to anyone else before. Normally, he was stronger than Sollux, or so he'd thought, but he'd been put at a disadvantage today. That position had given his patient the upper hand and he was apprehensive of exerting his full strength for fear of hurting him. Dr. Karkat finally caught up with the situation. He helped Dr. Eridan pry Sollux off, at which point the good doctor scrambled to his feet. Sollux's arms shot out, trying to grab for him again, but Dr. Karkat stopped him.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did _he_ approach _you_?"

Dr. Eridan rolled his eyes, not sensing the seriousness of the situation. "Of course he did, Karkat. Despite your terrible opinion of me and my work ethic, which you made abundantly clear just now, I don't have a habit of laying my hands on my patients. I've told this to Vriska _dozens_of times already. Should I start telling you as well?"

Dr. Karkat made a low sound in the back of his throat that was suspiciously close to a growl. "Sollux, you bonebuldge licker, don't you dare get close to Eridan again. I won't have you dragging him down." He grabbed Eridan's wrist and tugged him out of the room just as he opened his mouth to rebuke him. He dragged him halfway down the hall before he confronted him with an intense glare.

"Eridan, you squishy almost lovable fuckwad." Eridan rolled his eyes at the predictable insult. He felt almost cared for when Karkat put it like that. Karkat continued unperturbed. "Eridan, you might be a terrible boss and I honestly don't think you have any business running this place but you're not doing a pisspoor excuse of a job. It's actually pretty decent for someone of your caliber. You're not completely terrible and while I wouldn't say we're friends exactly, I don't hate you as much as other people. That's why I'm telling you this, so get it through that unbelievably retarded thinkpan of yours. Not everything is as it seems, okay? I know that sounds really cryptic and I'd like to tell you more. Okay, well no, I'd rather you never knew actually, but this is all I can tell you right now. Just. Just stay away from Sollux and those creeps who call themselves his uncles. They're bad news."

"Karkat…"

"No, Eridan, fucking listen to me for once. I know Sol is your first patient and all but you need to leave his treatment to me. I don't care how special he might seem to you, he's not, he's not special and he shouldn't mean a damn thing to you. You haven't made any progress with him anyway. He was worse than a-a, oh I don't know! Screw this. He was terrible when I first came here. I've gotten through to him though so back off and let me take over."

He made sense. Eridan knew what he was saying was probably true. He knew he should except what Karkat was saying. Karkat was the closest thing he had to a friend and he didn't want to lose that connection to him. That was what made saying the next words so hard. He'd been chewing his lip while Karkat talked but he quickly spoke up now, choking out the words while he could still say them. "Karkat, listen- No, _listen_ Karkat. I had to… I had to tell the board of directors about what happened today." He saw Karkat freeze in place, stiffening with _real_anger. He felt him tighten his grip on his wrist until it was painful, extremely painful. Eridan grimaced inside, hating the role he had to play. He tried to keep a cool, indifferent composure-he had to be the boss right no, no matter how much he wanted to be Karkat's friend-but he could feel the nervousness slipping on his face. "I had to tell them, Karkat. You can take over Sollux's duty when you return, but most likely you'll be suspended during the investigation into your conduct."

"You _asshole_." Karkat spat out, flinging Eridan's hand back at him. He rubbed his hands on his coat, as if he'd touched something disgusting. And that's how he viewed him, that's what was reflected in his eyes as he stared at Eridan-disgust. "I was _worried_ about you. I actually fucking gave a damn about your wellbeing, you moronic sludge of rotting sewage! I wasted my precious time and feelings in concern over you! And you actually have the gall to pretend like you had no choice in the matter? Fuck you. Fuck you Eridan and go to hell while you're at it. Or should I call you _Doctor_ Eridan now? Would _Director_ Fuckwad be a better title? How about Head Honcho In Charge of Backstabbing his Friends. That one suits you best. I bet you loved telling them about me, the screw up. I bet you were ecstatic to get a chance to finally one-up me. Good for you, _Doctor_ _Ampora_. You finally got what you wanted. You've been dying to play the victim, haven't you? Well, here's your chance. Eat it up. I hope you choke on it like you're trying to gulp down a bonebuldge."

Karkat turned and stormed off, still cursing and ranting. Eridan longed to call after him. He wanted to explain. He really did treasure Karkat's friendship. _That_'s why he had to tell the board of directors. If those men came back and claimed Karkat assaulted them, they could ask for his job and he wouldn't be able to help or defend him. And it wouldn't be just Karkat's job on the line, either. The whole hospital could come into question. Everyone's jobs would be in danger and Eridan couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't risk that, especially knowing it would kill Karkat if anything happened to this place. He would blame himself. It wasn't his fault, though, Eridan was sure of it. He'd been provoked, though he could see no reason for them to provoke him. That's why he had to make sure the board of directors heard his side of the story, heard _Karkat's_ side of the story before they could be influenced or prejudiced against him. _That's_ why he'd gone to the board, because he _didn't_ want Karkat to lose his job. He didn't tell any of this to Karkat, though. Instead, he held all his emotions inside, practically drowning in them. He clutched the wrist that Karkat had nearly broken, his nails digging into his own flesh. He would hold it all inside. He would stay professional. Karkat was his employee. So he couldn't be his friend anymore. No big deal. So he didn't have a lot of allies on his side and losing Kar was a huge emotional blow. He could handle it. A small trickle of blood appeared as two of his nails broke the skin. A few drops of purple blood plipped on the ground without him noticing. Still clutching his wrist, Eridan turned and headed back to his office. He knew no amount of paperwork would make his pain disappear but it was worth a try.

* * *

><p>So yes ~_~ A bit more serious this time around. Also, out of curiosity, would any of you mind telling me what you think of the characters so far? Especially Eridan and Karkat. I feel like I'm trying a bit too hard on them… u_u<p> 


	4. S: Meet Feferi Peixes

**Insane Stuck**  
><strong>Meet Feferi Peixes<br>**

Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys seem to like this so far. I was worried that nobody would like it. It does seem kind of ooc to me but I guess it's still working out, even with that. This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the last ones and I'm sorry about that. Also, if it seems a bit disjointed, I'm sorry. I had difficulty putting it together the way I wanted. I'm just glad I managed to finish it on time. ^^;;

* * *

><p>The next day, Dr. Karkat Vantas didn't come to work. Eridan wasn't surprised, he was suspended, effective immediately, but he already missed him. He shook his head furiously. No, no. They weren't friend anymore. He couldn't allow himself to miss him. He wasn't allowed to feel anything toward him. He just had to forget their friendship ever existed. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that he didn't mind, that he didn't care at all really. He tried to tell himself that it didn't hurt that Karkat hated him in a totally platonic, I-never-want-to-speak-to-you-again kind of way. It didn't work. He couldn't convince himself it didn't matter-it did matter, so very much so, to him. He could feel the nervous energy gathering in the rooms as he made his rounds. At first, it wasn't readily noticeable for the patients. The girls assumed Dr. Karkat was visiting the boys wing and the boys assumed the opposite. But when it became apparent that wasn't the case, when they were brought together and Dr. Karkat wasn't present, then the chatter began.<p>

Vriska thought it was suspicious. She was sure that something was up, that the staff were hiding something. In a way, she was right, although most of the staff didn't know much more than the patients. Dr. Eridan hadn't spread what he was doing around widely. He wasn't sure it would work and even if it did, he doubted Karkat would understand. Better to keep quiet and explain everything afterwards. There wasn't much that could go wrong with this plan, or so he thought. Still, when Terezi approached first Nurse Kanaya and then him, looking for answers, Dr. Eridan found he couldn't stomach telling her what was going on. "He's, Karkat's not sick Terezi. He's perfectly fine." He gulped. "He's just not coming here for a little while." He could hear his voice break twice and knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his indifferent facade for much longer. Guilt and fear fueling him, he quickly excused himself and fled from her questions. There was a lot of preparations that still needed completing before the board arrived. He'd pulled a lot of strings and managed to get them to agree to convene on Dr. Karkat Vantas's behalf in three days.

Still worried about the preparations and wondering if there was some better explanation, he didn't notice he was in someone else's path until he nearly plowed them down. A familiar giggle froze him in his tracks and haunted eyes looked up into familiar mauve eyes. "Fef."

Feferi Peixes was the psychologist of the floor and his high school sweetheart. She was also his older brother's fiancee as of last month. His world was slowly falling apart and he had to be content in watching it-no, he couldn't think negatively like that. He had to be positive, professional. If he thought positively, he'd act positively. If he acted positively, then everyone else would act positively. That's what the online confidence builder had told him when he was looking up tips for being a better boss.

"Hey, grumpy gills~" She laughed. They had both grown up together and only Fef knew that Eridan secretly loved the ocean and swam like a fish. His brother once made a joke that he was so fish-like, he could see the gills and she'd immediately called him that. The nickname stuck, even all these years later. "Where are you rushing off to?"

"My office. I'm, I'm not feeling too well." Damn it, he stammered didn't he? Why did Fef have to be the only one who threw off his rhythm? He was fine with everyone else, but when it came to her he never seemed to keep his cool.

"You don't feel well? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Her brows furrowed in confusion and he gulped. She still looked adorable when she was worried about him. The way her brow furrowed, making him want to smooth it and the way her lip pouted ever so slightly... _No_, he couldn't think about her that way. He'd driven her away. He'd tried to talk to her, to explain all his feelings to her, the deepness and complexities of everything he felt in his heart, but he'd only scared her away. She wanted someone much more stable than him. That's why she chose his brother. He couldn't stop the little piece of him that swelled with hope, though, that she might see him the way she used to now that he was more mature. Fef had a natural talent of seeing through people and helping them figure out what was wrong.

"No, I don't need to go to the infirmary, Fef." He replied, softening his tone. She still had that beautiful magenta hair he loved so much when he was a teenager. With that soft wave to it, it looked so inviting to him. He wanted to run his fingers through it like he used to, to bury his head in it and breathe deep her natural scent and the apple-scented shampoo she loved so much. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't, and it was killing him. "I'm just, I have a lot on my mind. That's all." No sooner had the words left his lips did he regret saying them. Her lips pinched together and she shifted her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose, getting a familiar look in her eyes. There was the look he knew so well, that clinical look she got when she went into professional mode and started analyzing everything he said or did. He immediately tried to backtrack.

"No Fef. Listen, I don't want to glub about my feelings, or whatever you call it. I don't need to glub about them anymore. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just thinking about work issues and stuff like that. It's nothing too serious." He knew he was digging himself in a deeper grave, that she wasn't buying a word he said. When his voice cracked slightly on the last sentence, her eyes narrowed even though she never lost her cheerful expression. She had seen through him, she always saw through him, and now she would want to know exactly what was going on. He couldn't handle that. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it, wanted to forget about exactly how much was on the line. Everything counted on him explaining things properly and the pressure was killing him. Talking about it wouldn't help him a bit. "I don't want to talk about my issues or my feelings so just leave it alone, Fef. Okay?"

"Eri-dan, you guppy," She took a moment to laugh at the fishy pun before continuing again. "Eridan, you know I love you." For a moment his heart swelled and his feelings rose, soaring above the clouds. He hated hoping for something he knew would never happen but still, he clung to the hope. "You know I love you like a brother but Eri-dan, you need to glub about your feelings too." His feelings plummeted, falling even lower into depression than before. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she could control him, could make him feel like this, even now. It wasn't fair that it had to be his brother instead of him. It wasn't fair and nobody understood.

"Feferi, I said I don't want to glub about anything!" He snapped, his voice coming out harsher than he meant. He instantly regretted it but it was too late. That hurt look covered her face, that look that he hated so much for her to wear. He hated that look and he had been the one to put it on her face. Guilt rose in his throat, choking him and cutting off any chance of making an apologize. Feferi's eyes blinked, no doubt keeping at bay the tears that she cried so easily. She was so in touch with her feelings, whereas he worked so hard to suppress his own.

"You know, Eri-dan, just because you act mature doesn't mean you actually are. You just don't show your feelings anymore. One day, you're going to break down if you keep this up. And if you keep pushing the people who care about you away, you'll end up alone when that happens." She turned around and headed off, continuing on her way. Her words had a big impact on him, hitting him where it hurt most. He tried so hard to seem mature but his biggest fear had just been confirmed. He wasn't mature at all. He hung his head and sighed, running a slightly shaking hand through his perfectly sculpted hair. He didn't care that he was ruining his hairstyle right now. He could always fix it later. Jeez, Fef still saw right through him. He turned slowly and headed on his way to his office. There was paperwork waiting for him to do.

* * *

><p>Everything was going fine until around ten. That's when it was time for Sollux's breakfast, his first meal of the day. Normally, it was Dr. Karkat who came and got him. It was Dr. Karkat who convinced him to eat. Sometimes someone else would do it but Dr. Karkat was always reachable, was always nearby to take over if it came to that. Today, however, Sollux seemed to pick up on the fact that Dr. Karkat wasn't in the building. That sent him into a violent, almost convulsive panic attack. No matter how hard they tried, no one could get him to calm down. Nurse Kanaya tried and he swung at her, flailing. He had the same reaction to Nurse Tavros and all the other nurses. His violent outburst was beginning to send the other patients into a frenzy, something they couldn't allow. If Equius or Gamzee suddenly snapped, things could get danger very quickly. They had to calm him and quickly. Finally, out of desperation, an intern ran to get Dr. Eridan. He flew down the hall and flung his office door open. "Dr. Ampora! Dr. Ampora!" He panted. "You're need-Sollux-come quick!"<p>

Although sufficiently startled by the rude out burst and the sudden intrusion in his office, Dr. Eridan didn't react immediately. In an effort to deal with the shock of what Feferi said to him and the pain he felt over Karkat, he bottled up his feelings. He was compartmentalizing, trying to deal with the stress in his own way. He glanced up from his paperwork instead of jumping up, no doubt not how the intern expected him to react. He sat there calmly, his pen still poised above the paper. "I'm sure Nurse Maryam and Nurse Nitram have everything under control. I need to finish these reports-"

"No!" The intern shouted, startling Eridan. "They've tried but they can't. He'd too worked up. He's having a severe meltdown and if you can't calm him down soon, we'll have to have the guards restrain him so he can't upset the other patients further. You're needed now, Dr. Ampora!"

Dr. Eridan got up at once and instantaneously rushed off to see what was wrong. If the guards tried to restrain Sollux, they would definitely hurt him. He wasn't nearly as strong as he found Sollux in the observatory, still throwing a fit. He was holding his head in his hands and making small animal noises. Nurse Kanaya tried to approach him again, but he flailed violently ever time she tried. He reacted the same when anyone else tried, even when they tried to do it from his blind spots. Dr. Eridan moved toward him and Sollux reacted even more violently than before. He actually lashed out, trying to hit and kick him. The nurses and interns flinched, several scouting back, but Dr. Eridan held his ground. He took the punches and the kicks, feeling his sides and cheek bruise from the impacts. He tried to shush and calm Sollux, but he didn't want to be calmed. He kept lashing out, going so far as to bite him. Dr. Eridan felt his double set of canines sink in and finally flinched. Still, he continued to pap and shush the frenzied man.

Gradually, Sol began to calm down. He stopped lashing out, his movements slowing. Finally, fistfuls of his shirt in both hands, he let out a small sob as he shoved his head into Dr. Eridan's chest. He was twenty-five already, only three years younger than Dr. Eridan, but that didn't stop him from crying like a child. He wept openly, holding nothing back, as Dr. Eridan stroked his forehead, his hair, his neck, his face. He held him, rocking him slightly as he cried, while the nurses escorted the few remaining patients out of the room. He continued to shush and pap him, finding himself a little envious of his crying patient, so innocently letting everything out. He wished for a brief moment he could be open about his feelings but who could understand or accept the great depth of his emotions? No one. No, it was best that he keep them bottled up and remain professional. It was his job to calm the patients, not to act like one himself.

* * *

><p>After Sollux calmed down, Dr. Eridan took over the duty of caring for him. He took him to eat and helped him feed himself. He helped him get cleaned up afterwards, since he spilled applesauce all over himself. He never appreciated just how much Karkat did for him until he realized he helped Sollux bathe as well. Sollux just stood under the water, arms and face raised as if it were some kind of miracle. After waiting several minutes, Dr. Eridan handed him a sponge. Sollux turned it over in his hands-then promptly dropped it. Dr. Eridan had to sponge his chest to make sure he was clean, something that made him blush purple. He didn't remember Sollux having trouble showering in his file or when he took care of him before Karkat took over. Then again, he'd never been in charge of bathroom duty before. He'd have to make a note of this in his file.<p>

He dried Sollux off and helped him dress before bringing him back to the observatory. The other patients had calmed, either on their own or thanks to the nurses, and had been brought back into the common room. Vriska frowned at Sollux, displeasured by his presence but she didn't try to pick a fight with him. Nepeta eyed him with skittish worry but soon went back to playing with a string on Equius's shirt. To Dr. Eridan's immense discomfort-at least for today, normally he was glad to see her-a familiar face was talking to Equius. She laughed happily and patted Nepeta's head before looking up. Her smile lit up at the sight of the two of them. "Sollux! Good to sea you up and a-round." She giggled at the little pun. Just like Karkat, Feferi was never afraid of showing her emotions and she was almost always glad to see Sollux. Apparently, when his parents first sent him to boarding school, Sollux had been the one who saved Feferi's life. They were children at the time and he pushed her out of the way of a car but hearing Feferi tell it, you'd think he saved her from the Kraken, a legendary beast from the deep.

_Okay_, so maybe it _was_ jealousy that fueled him but only a little. He didn't like how Fef always lit up around Sollux. Or how she was always hugging him and touching him. Like now, she ran up to him and hugged him to her. Sollux didn't really react but he didn't push her away or try to wiggle out of her grasp either. "Let's go glub about feelings, o-kay?" She trilled happily. Dr. Eridan steamed over how close the two were but he couldn't decide who he was more jealous of. Feferi, who was able to get close to Sollux so easily, or Sollux, who had Fef hanging off him like it was the most natural thing in the world. She coaxed Sollux away from the door and into the hall, slowly leading him away. She didn't even give Eridan so much as a glance, completely ignoring him. For several moments, Dr. Eridan stood there, feeling useless. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He hadn't felt so lost since before he decided to take over for his dad, so may long years ago. Slowly, he turned and shuffled out of the room, heading back to his office. He would save Karkat's job and then everything would be okay. He'd make everything work out and Karkat would come back to work here. Then everything would go back to the way it had been before...


	5. S: Board of Directors

**Insane Stuck**

**Chapter 5: The Board of Directors**

* * *

><p>It had been a long while since that conversation with Karkat. At least, that's how it felt to Eridan. He'd endured having to fill in for him when it came to dealing with Sollux but he still couldn't face the probing glances of the patients or the questions from the staff. He didn't want to have to explain anymore regarding Karkat, not their falling out or how he was currently fighting for him to keep his job. He wasn't sure that anybody would understand anyway. Karkat got along better with the patients and the other staff in the first place. He could kind of get along with them but he was the director and owner of the institution. It was always there, looming over his actions, over everything he did. So instead of dealing with the questions, instead of swallowing his pride and admitting that yes, he'd done something that might be seen as a betrayal, he tried to pretend the problem didn't exist. He hid from it, withdrawing from interacting with the patients and talking to the staff less. At first, it wasn't noticeable. The first day, he was by Sollux's side all day, interacting with him and helping him as much as he could. The second day, he alternated between helping Sollux and doing his paperwork. Then he got a call that evening, just as they were rounding up all the patients to return them to their separate wings. The board of directors decided to postpone the meeting. He spent two hours begging and pleading but he couldn't get them to come any sooner than the beginning of next week, four days away. Stupid, self-important, egotistical nook-licking idiotic <em>douchebags<em>.

The pattern continued after that; he'd help Sollux with his meals and moving but otherwise, he immersed himself in paperwork. He still talked pleasantly with the patients, inquiring how they were, and he still greeted the staff so nobody thought it was too odd. It was strange when he didn't go to the movie night he usually hosted Thursday nights. And when he didn't leave his office at nights to go home on Saturday, Nurse Kanaya and Nurse Tavros commented on it to each other. Still, nobody called him on his change in behavior. It was simply accepted, as if it was inevitable, unchangeable. Monday came and Doctor Eridan was more nervous than ever. He was worried that his efforts to spare Karkat might have been in vain. What if those moronic noodle-headed uncles had gotten to the board first? But no, that wasn't possible, he'd called them as quickly as he could. He'd pleaded that they hear out Karkat's defense. They couldn't possibly have been influenced yet. Besides, it was their job to remain impartial, to hear all the facts before making a decision. Even if those idiotic jellyfish talked to the board, they would still hear out Karkat's case. They'd remain impartial. They couldn't be swayed so easily. Even as he told himself all this, his nerves wouldn't be calmed. He hoped, wished, prayed he wasn't wrong.

"Uhhh, Doctor Eridan, I escorted the board of directors to the meeting room. Is that, uhh, okay? Or should I have, uhhh, put them somewhere else?" Nurse Tavros asked, clearly nervous. The board of directors had a great deal of influence and weight in their field. If they disliked an institution, they could crush it without a second thought. No paperwork necessary, they could evict all the patients, fire all the staff, and demolish a building with a single call. Few were powerful enough to stand up to them and since most facilities weren't privately owned like Eridan's, they couldn't even object to the harsh treatment. Eridan was lucky he owned both the building and the land it was on, though half of the land was owned by his brother.

"That's fine, Tavros. You can go back to the patients now. I have everything I need to present to them ready." He gestured to the several folders he had set aside. The board had agreed to hearing about Karkat's position on the condition they conduct their audit of the property's paperwork six months early. Dr. Eridan had readily agreed, although that meant a ridiculous amount of paperwork for him as the owner and head of the institution. He gathered the folders together, including a few proposals he'd set aside earlier this year to present to the board. He wasn't in a mood to talk about anything except Karkat's job and sparing it but he had to remain professional. He had no choice. He was the head of this facility, he couldn't afford to look bad in front of the people capable of shutting him down, perhaps forever. He took a deep breath and for a moment, he had a fleeting irrational thought that this was a terrible idea. He was risking everything to save Karkat's job and they weren't even friends anymore. He quickly shook himself of the thought. No, he wasn't risking anything. The board was just, they would understand his position.

He walked into the meeting room and suppressed the urge to gulp. All _twelve_ of the board members were present, something that was rare. At _most_, there were usually eight or nine members present. More often than not, it ranged from four to five members. He nodded to them and received a nod back from each of them, the only sign of respect they would ever show anyone. They were all older men, the youngest perhaps in his mid forties and the oldest well into his eighties. The oldest board member held the most power in the group and his final decision usually swayed the others. It would be to him that Eridan was appealing to, it was him he wanted on his side. He placed the folders on the table before them and hesitated. He didn't see Karkat present. This time, he did gulp. He had a feeling things had gotten a whole lot more complicated and he wasn't willing to face this situation without Karkat at least being present. They were deciding his fate, after all. He had ever right to be involved in the process. "Excuse me one moment, gentleman. It seems my colleague isn't present yet. I'll go get him now and—"

"Sit down, Mr. Ampora."

"Doctor, if you please." Eridan replied almost meekly but he refused to sit. "And I believe my colleague should be present before these proceedings begin."

"Is it your habit to discuss all your business decisions with your colleagues and underlings, _Doctor_ Ampora?" A second board member spoke up, eying him speculatively.

Eridan shook his head. "No, but—"

"Then let us proceed without Doctor Vantas. He is not needed."

"I believe he is very necessary, directors. We are discussing his future in this establishment and it will effect his job. It will only take a moment to locate him, so if you'll just—"

"Doctor Ampora, that is quite enough. We are not discussing the position of Doctor Vantas's job. When that subject is addressed, _then_ you can bring him in. We have already requested he be placed in the adjoining room to wait for us to call upon him. Until then, we will conduct the audit and listen to any proposals you might have in regards to your establishment." Eridan colored, his cheeks stained a deep purple, and he opened his mouth to protest again. "This is _not _up for negotiation, Doctor Ampora. Now begin."

Eridan sighed but picked up the first folder, the current budget. Perhaps if he went quickly about this, then he could plead Karkat's case. He could only hope that was the case.

* * *

><p>"…and that is why we need an increase in our budget instead of a cut." Eridan explained an hour later. Really, he'd hoped to have been done with this already but with all the questions they'd ask, this was the fastest he could hope to go. It was fast, especially for an audit, but not fast enough in his opinion. He wasn't all that focused on the budget. He wanted to address the real issue he'd called them here to discuss already. They'd made it abundantly clear early on in the meeting that they wouldn't address Karkat Vantas's fate until the end of the meeting. He saw no reason to drag this out. Karkat was the real issue they needed to address and it would take the longest to mull over. It would make the most sense to focus on that situation first but what did he know? Instead, here he was, expressing a need for more money. How political; he hated politics.<p>

"You make a convincing argument, Dr. Ampora. We will definitely take it into consideration but the grant is almost guaranteed for your facility." The miserly old man gave him a rare flash of what was no doubt supposed to be a smile. He was clearly out of practice, as it came out as a lop-sided grimace instead. "Are there any other issues you would like to address with the board while we're still convened?"

Eridan gritted his teeth. It was beginning to feel like they were purposely trying to avoid the subject of Karkat's job. But he couldn't reprimand the board or call them on it. Gog, he hated politics. "The matter of allowing some of the patients to partake in some aqua therapy classes, sir. As well as," he glanced nervously at the board members and tried not to let on how intimidated he felt. "The matter of my colleague, Dr. Karkat Vantas—"

"We are _not_ discussing Dr. Vantas's position at this time, Dr. Ampora. We will not warn you on the matter again." The youngest member of the board, a man well into his 40s, shot a warning look at Eridan. Eridan gritted his teeth but held his tongue on the matter. He couldn't make himself look bad in front of the board. That would reflect poorly on both the institution and on his staff. He couldn't risk that, not with Karkat's job hanging in the balance but he could feel his nerves on the verge of snapping. "Now," the youngest member continued on, unaware of his silent battle. "Tell us more about the matter of these supposed theraputic _swimming lessons_." He sounded less than impressed.

Eridan sighed and picked up a different folder. It was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry to interrupt but I have a bit of an announcement. For most of this series, I had planned on this being from Eridan's POV. It's how I orignially planned it and wrote it out and honestly, it's the best way to explain things. After the series is over, I'll add a few chapters from some of the other POVs like Karkat and Sollux and Feferi. i <em>However<em> i this chapter will be told mostly from Karkat's POV. There is going to be some serious issues going down behind in the scenes, or more specifically during the meeting, but since that won't be addressed for several more chapters, I won't say what's going on yet. Don't want to give away the surprise. So here's Karkat, in all his shouty raging glory. He also wishes all my dear readers to know I can go pair myself with a bucket and—

*throws things at Karkat—much raging is heard from both Author and uncooperative muse*

I mean, he's not happy with me right now or so he tells me in some less than pleasant terms, especially because of this chapter. ^^;; Anyway, continue on.

* * *

><p>Karkat was becoming impatient. No, that was a lie. Into the first hour of the meeting, he had been impatient. He'd sat there, crossing and uncrossing his legs, feeling restless, even tapping his foot. He'd annoyed <em>himself<em> with his idiotic display of nervous, impatient energy. Once the second hour rolled around, impatience turned into outrage. He felt he had every right to be outraged. He'd been called in from home, almost dragged over here once he arrived and treated terribly by the board before i _Doctor_ i Ampora finally decided to show his face. They'd treated him like a criminal, a dangerous fellon at first. He'd defended himself, longing to spill the profanities on the tip of his tongue but holding back. His job was actually important to him, despite his many complaints to the contrary. The worst of it was the looks they gave him when he defended himself. They looked at him as if he was crazy, as if _he_ belonged here instead of working here. He'd started shouting at them but when they were told Ampora was on his way, they had him escorted into the next room. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't really care. After their treatment of him, after the treatment he endured from Ampora, he had every damn right to be outraged. Hour rolled around and Karkat found himself pushed past both outrage and impatience. There were no possible words that could properly explain the sheer depths of his anger in this moment. He was _beyond_ furious. He was surprised he had managed to contain himself so well, considering he was a seething mass of anger, hatred, disappoint and perpetual impatience.

When the door finally opened and Ampora appeared, he barely registered how haggard and worn down he looked. Gog! Finally, jegus. How dare he, how dare all of them keep him waiting? First they labeled him without even hearing his side of the story and then they took away his right to work with the patience. And now that they were finally willing to hear him make his case, they treated him terribly and made him wait a maddening amount of time. What could they have possibly been discussing in there that was so gog damn fucking important he had to wait more than three hours? He let all his emotions coursing through him sweep away his better judgement. After everything he'd had to deal with, he didn't care if he said something that cost Ampora his job. In fact, he i _wanted_ i to cost him his job! He stormed in, stomping loudly, and slammed his hands down on the meeting table.

"After the abysmal treatment I've had to endure from you self-righteous fucks with your holier-than-thou judgmental glares and your oh-so-proper self-serving speeches, I don't see why I have to explain myself to you fuckwads. I came here today ready to humble myself," Well, as humble as he could be which wasn't very humble. Not that they needed to know that. "Humble myself and tell you everything that happened. Jegus, I was an idiot for thinking that if I explained what was going on you would actually give a damn, you would actually care. But no, I'm not going to do that anymore, I'm not going to play this game of yours and lose in the spectacularly retarded fashion you seem to expect from me. My actions are none of your gog damn concern you worthless skinsacks of human-like refuge. You want to know what happened? You really fucking want to know? Ask me you cowardly low-level scumlickers of the bottom of humanity's shoe. What gives you the right to treat me like garbage, lower than something you would wipe off your shoe, and then demand answers from me as if I should bow down to you and follow your every whim? What gives you the right to question the motives behind my actions? You've been questioning them this whole fucking time behind closed doors but really you only pretend to care, you're just pretending to inquire. You've already made up your minds, you made them up before you got here, and now you have the audacity to ask to listen to what I have to say on the matter? This bureaucratic bullshit is so beyond me I can't even begin to fathom how you can think enough to remember to wipe your own—"

"Karkat!" Ampora tried to cut in. Karkat knew he was trying to stop him before he made things worst, before he made a spectacle of himself but he didn't care. He felt like being an asshole. He'd been treated like he was the lowest of the low by this incompetent fucks and besides all that, this was mostly Ampora's fault anyway. He whirled on him, still furious, and continued his rant. He wanted each word to cut deep and hurt him, to bring Ampora down. So what if he was considered an ass for what he was saying? Everyone assumed he was anyway!

"And you! Don't you call my name like we're the best of friend and have been since our wriggling days, you incomprehensible jackass. They're stench is overpowering and yet you bathe in it, rubbing elbows with them and forsaking your friends, people how actually gave a rats ass about you and turned a blind eye to your impropriety. Don't give me that look, Ampora. You're trying to lose me my job, to get me fired for something that isn't even my fault, for a problem you should have realized ages ago and you expect me to keep your gog damn secrets? Screw you, Ampora. After how you treat the patients, after how you show affection towards your favorites and—"

"Doctor Vantas, that is quite enough!" The elderly board member cut in. For the first time, Karkat looked around the room. The elderly man had stood to his feet and he was shaking, though whether it was from some emotion or just from the sheer effort not to collapse back into his chair, Karkat couldn't fathom. He'd probably made a fool of himself, but considering he was going to lose his job anyway, he might as well as say everything he'd held back. It felt good to get it all off his chest. To his immense surprise, despite his spectacular rant, none of the board members were looking at him. Not even the elderly man who'd cut him off. They were all looking at Ampora with varying degrees of glares and varying looks of disconcertion in their eyes. Well good. After how he treated him, after snubbing concern and throwing away his friendship, he deserved some scrutiny. Trying to take his job from him just because he wouldn't tell him what was going on between Sollux and those damn i _impostors_ i who dared to claim they were family, who lied and said they were his uncles!

"Doctor Ampora, despite your attempts to proclaim his innocence, your colleague doesn't seem the least bit apologetic in regards to his actions." The youngest board member spoke up.

"I have already explained that talking to Doctor Vantas with my present is not the best idea. He was provoked, that much is clear in the video you all watched." Karkat started and shot Ampora a narrowed glare. So he watched the video. He'd sworn to him he wouldn't spy on any of the meetings that took place. The liar, the sheer audacity of him to stand there and give him that innocent look as if he hadn't done anything wrong, as if he hadn't broken an important promise. Just because they weren't friends anymore he was going to start breaking his word? That—

"A video you insisted we watch silently." Another board member grumbled, clearly not pleased.

"As I said, the actual context is doctor-patient confidentiality. Neither you nor I am privy to what was said during that meeting. To listen in would be a breach of the patients rights and is punishable by law. I for one am not willing to go to court simply because you wish to hear a conversation that is of little concern to you."

Karkat felt his cheeks, no his entire face flush red. He felt like a complete and total ass. He hadn't forgiven _Eridan_, not for a long shot, it would take much more than this little display to earn his forgiveness. Ampora has betrayed him, hadn't even bothered to tell him or give him warning that he was calling the board to report him. The least he could have done as a friend, as a colleague was give him some sort of a head's up but he never thought of that kind of thing. Instead, he'd gone behind his back and talked to them without even consulting him. It wasn't like he wouldn't have reported the incident himself eventually. He wanted a little time to cool down first and find a good way to explain what happened without revealing everything that was said. Ampora was a jerk for not even giving him time to process what happened, what he'd done, and throwing him under the bus like that. No, he hadn't forgiven him but he did feel bad for throwing him under the bus himself. He was better than that. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get so angry but it was hard to control it sometimes. Instead of embracing the possibility that there might still be a chance to save his job, he'd snuck to such a low level.

If there was a possibility for him to keep his job, he wanted to cling to it. Not that he was going to apologize for what he's said. They didn't deserve his apology. Apologies were important things and he would never sink so low that he would give a false one. He wasn't about to give a fake on, not even to that spineless cowering nincompoop Ampora. Besides, even if he did feel like apologizing, they didn't deserve for him to waste the breath or energy it would take to come up with and say those words. No, he wasn't going to apologize to those rejects from retardation row but he could at least think of a way to backpedal and say some more productive things. He quickly tried to think of something to say, some way to shed himself in a better light without apologizing. It was hard to think of anything. He ignored the idiotic cajoling Ampora was exerting towards the board members, who hardly seemed fooled by his flattering flowery words. Finally, he opened his mouth in part to explain himself for his earlier behavior and his actions in regards to Sollux's visitors, which he vainly hoped wouldn't make the situation worse. To his surprise and mild displeasure, Ampora stepped in front of him, taking what he noted could be misinterpreted as an almost i _protective_ i stance in front him. Not that Ampora would ever take a protective stance for him, of course. What the hell was he up to now?

"I will take responsibility for Dr. Vantas and his actions." Acting noble, like he was a prince of something. What a sickening, disgusting display of false affection.

The board of members considered Ampora for a moment. Finally, one of them glanced Karkat's way. "Doctor Vantas, please leave the room. We have matters to discuss with Doctor Ampora."

"No." Karkat told them defiantly.

"Doctor Vantas, leave voluntarily or we will be forced to have you removed from this room. If need be, force will be used."

"Fuck you. I'm not moving." He crossed his arms and glared at them, daring them with his eyes to try and drag him from the room.

"Doctor _Vantas_." Ampora spoke up. "I think that it's time you went and checked on your patients. I'm sure that after everything is discussed, the board will have no problem with you returning to work today."

"Nice try, Ampora. Not happening. I'm not leaving." If he could, he would've ground his feet into the carpet. As it was, he just turned his glare on Ampora.

"Not even to check on your charge, Sollux?"

That gave Karkat pause and he uncrossed his arms, though he continued to glare at Eridan. Did he have any idea what he was saying? What he'd just implied, in front of the board of directors? Yes, of course he did. Ampora might be a lot of things and Karkat might call him all kinds of names to the contrary but he definitely wasn't an idiot. No, Karkat took that back, he was a complete moron. He knew how much Ampora cared about Sollux, how much he worried about his wellbeing. Yet here he was, giving up every right to check in on him because that's what saying that would do. Up until this point, as Sollux had no official doctor assigned to him, Ampora could check in on him as often as he wanted. Assigning Sollux as his charge, even verbally, revoked that right. He couldn't take that back either, considering he said that in front of i _all_ i the board members. Still, as shocking as the words were, their effect did little more than surprise Karkat for a moment. His demeanor didn't change except for the narrowing of his eyes and a more pronounced frown. "Fuck you, Ampora. That's low, even for a kelp sucking douchebag like you. Fuck you. No, actually, I hope you don't get fucked. I hope a imperial drone culls you because someone as pathetic as you couldn't get anyone to fill your quadrants even if you begged—"

"Doctor Vantas, leave now." Ampora's expression was unfathomably cold. Apparently, Karkat had struck a nerve. "I've had enough of your pity-party anger. Get out."

It was like a slap to the face. It was so out of left field, Karkat didn't even protest or put up a struggle when he was escorted out of the room by Nurse Tavros. He was stumbling over his words in what sounded like an apology to Karkat but he couldn't concentrate on the words. He didn't even think that he should be thankful it was Nurse Tavros and not one of the security guards the facility employed. They would have been less gentle with him. No, he was still turning those words over in his mind. Ampora had suddenly grown a backbone. Ampora had stood up to him. It shouldn't have been that surprising but it was. Ampora had _insulted_ him. He felt anger riling up inside him again and waved away Tavros in irritation. He got the message and quickly wheeled away, not wanting to get a tongue-lashing from him. Karkat wanted to storm back inside but he knew better. If he burst into the room now, if he tried to listen in or say anything more, it wasn't just his job at stake. He could loose his license as well and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

* * *

><p>After an hour of pacing outside the door, his agitation growing with each step, he froze. Karkat recognized that raised voice. Ampora was actually raising his voice to the board of directors? Ampora <em>never<em> raised his voice. He hated shouting, which had been a contention, a strife between the two of them when they were still friends. For him to raise his voice, he must feel very strongly about the issue. For him to raise his voice, he must be unbelievably upset. Karkat wondered for the first time if they were talking about something other than his job. They had said that they had matters to discuss. For a moment, an inkling of dread welled up inside him. What if he cost Eridan his job? Not that he cared about that, he was still angry about him, but what about the institution? It couldn't run, couldn't function if Ampora wasn't the director. Only he knew all the ins and outs in regards to both the patients and staff as well as the land deals. Karkat hadn't thought about what would happen to this place if he was fired when he shot off his mouth earlier. He suddenly felt cold and shivered. A few moments later, everything went quiet. He stared at the doors in apprehension. He would go back in there when he was called and try to fic things. He would tell them, begrudgingly, that Ampora was a good director and he was very skilled at running this place. The doors opened but before he had a chance to go inside, Doctor Ampora stormed out of the meeting. He shot a glare at Karkat, the first real sign of hostility he'd ever shown him, before suddenly turning around to face the board members. They were all filing out now. Then a decision had been made. Karkat's stomach churned uneasily. Would he keep his job?

"We've concluded our business for today, gentleman. I trust what was said in confidence will remain in confidence?" Ampora spoke smoothly, earning him a glare from Karkat. What an unapologetic ginormous dick.

"You take a big risk to yourself and your career by keeping Dr. Vantas on, Dr. Ampora. I hope you realize the full effects of what your doing. You should heed our warning and-" The elderly board member told him.

"Thank you for your concern but it is unnecessary." Ampora told him coolly, if a bit dismissively.

For the first time since he was hired, Karkat was reminded of Eridan Ampora's higher status. He'd always treated him as an equal and a colleague but in truth, Ampora was probably considered to be above him. What reminded him of his status was how the board members treated him now. They actually i _bowed_ i to him. The board members, who'd he only seen ever acknowledge someone with a nod of the head, bowed to him. These were men who were said to be above almost everybody else, pure blue bloods. Ampora inclined his head as though he had a higher status than the board. He probably did, the self-important moronic prick. Karkat hoped he choked on the overpowering cologne he sometimes wore. The board members filed out of the room one by one and down the hall, a few of them glancing at Ampora with what appeared to be pity. At least, that's how it looked to Karkat. He didn't think anything of it at the time, still worked up over everything that had happened. He i _didn't_ i notice that Ampora refused to look at the board members or that he was gritting his teeth in barely concealed anger. When everyone had left, Ampora finally turned to face Karkat. His eyes flashed with anger, instead of the guilt and apology Karkat was expecting. Ampora was usually the first to apologize and Karkat would begrudgingly forgive him after some begging. Karkat had been planning on continuing that routine even now, despite how pissed he was, but it seemed like Ampora wasn't.

His next words which he directed at Karkat were slow and deliberate, as if he had to say them carefully to keep from cussing him out. This was obviously not an apology. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"What the hell are you gabbing about, you seaweed-obsessed fuckass?" Karkat actually didn't know if Ampora liked seaweed or not but he was always eating that repulsive sushi shit with Doctor Feferi whenever he could. "The words coming out of that hole in your head aren't making any sense." He was defensive, snapping at Ampora instead of considering why he was so angry. He could guess why, considering he did throw him under the bus, but Karkat figured now he understood how he'd felt when he was first told what Ampora did behind his back. They were even. Well, mostly.

"Then let me make it perfectly clear for you. I managed to save your job this time. But next time, if you try to put me in that kind of position again, you're on your own."

That stung, hearing those words. It wasn't like he asked for Ampora's help. He'd been glad he defended him but it wasn't like he needed it or anything. He would have been just fine on his own, Karkat was sure of it. Karkat reacted in the typical fashion that most people do when they're hurt—defensive anger and outrage. "Fine. I didn't want your help anyway. We're through, Ampora. I'll still work here since Terezi is a patient in this place and so is Sollux but our friendship is officially over. Don't talk to me or confide in me again. Don't ask for my advice. Outside of our working professional relationship, which is asking a lot, I want nothing to do with you."

His rant received a curt nod. Dismissed. He'd been _dismissed_ by Eridan. No, by _Ampora_. He wouldn't be Eridan again in his eyes, not ever. He turned and stormed off, upset by the treatment he received. He didn't notice how tired Ampora looked or how his hands, which were balled into fists, were shaking. He didn't see the tightness of his jaw as he held back words or him unclench his shaking hands to stare at them. He didn't see him bonk his head against the wall and slowly slide his back down it until he collapse on the ground, his head tilted back and an almost hopeless expression on his face. He reached the end of the hall and walked briskly through the doors. He wouldn't realize until much later, months later actually, how much Ampora had needed a friend in that moment. Someone to lean on, someone to talk to about everything. Later, when everything came to light, Karkat would regret the words he spoke in anger. But not now. Now, he relished the chance he got to cut Ampora down to size, to hurt him like he'd been hurt.

* * *

><p>Eridan sat there, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. He stared at it as if he could somehow see the sky through it. He wanted to see the clear blue sky again. The sky always reminded him of the sea. What had he done? The words said behind those closed doors repeated over and over again in his head. He was making the right choice, right? He had to be. He was staking everything on this. A strange sound made him pause and he tried to figure out the source of it. It came again. And again. He realize he was making the sound, a cross between a half-sob and a deep breath. He couldn't breath, he realized. His emotions, the situation, everything was choking him. He wanted to claw his way out of this but he didn't know how. Instead, he shoved his emotions down deeper. He could deal with this. He could handle this. No matter what, he'd see this thing through to the end. Even if it cost him everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: Fuuuuuudge. I had such a hard time writing this particular chapter. I felt so bad and guilty both to Eridan and Karkat for being such a jerk and putting them in this position. Plus, Karkat was terrible to me. Extremely rude, which is nothing new, and uncooperative, again nothing new, and very ranty. I am terrible at Karkat rants. They are so hard to do properly : Also, as to why Karkat switches back and forth between calling Eridan both "Ampora" and "Eridan" in his thoughts is because he's still angry at Eridan but Eridan keeps surprising him. The angrier he is, the more he calls him "Ampora".


	6. S: Doctor Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope

**Insane Stuck**

**Chapter 6: Doctor Ampora, Prince of Hope**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know you guys are impatient so here's this link to make you smile. This is how I felt when I was rushing to finish it.<p>

http:/ /w w w. manga reader. net /390-26265-1/ until-death-do-us-part/ chapter-13 .html

Hopefully, this will be a little bit of a lighter chapter than the last one. ¬_¬ Well, kind of. The title makes me smile, though. ^^;; Usually I write these out first so it's a bit difficult to the type them up. Hopefully, this won't take as long to post as the last one. Maybe. Whatever, so I'm the Princess of Hope too! So sue me ;_;

Also, in regards to the flaming comment I received. I understand that some people don't like fanfics like this but if you don't like them, I suggest you don't read them. I'm not going to suddenly to a 180 because you don't like this fanfic. Hello, it's _fiction_. That note about me being cruel regarding mental illnesses; let me address that now. My family has mental illness in it and I'm familiar with it. I'm not making light of it. You are the one making light of it, assuming things about people you don't know. As to doing my research... Obviously, you know nothing about insane institutions or how they work. About half of the time, the doctors diagnosis patients wrong and there are several mental illnesses that overlap or share similar symptoms. Yes, I could probably do more research on this but I'm writing this to entertain people, not to be politically correct. I don't mind if you don't like my series and want to give me constructive criticism but don't say I'm being cruel. I do know what I'm talking about and I'd wager I'd know a whole lot more on the subject than you do. If you really want to chew me out and get my opinion on this, I suggest you email me. Go ahead, I can take anything you dish out.

chibixvampirexsesshomaru yahoo

* * *

><p>The days after the meeting seemed hectic, more so because Dr. Eridan Ampora was no longer hands-on with <em>any<em> of the patients. It shouldn't have been a big deal, really. He was only one person. It wasn't like he controlled everyone or anything. It shouldn't have been a big deal that he wasn't around but that extra pair of hands helping made a big difference. That extra person to listen and help the patients made a difference. But apart from the occasional visit to Gamzee and Equius, usually just before bed, Eridan spent his time barricaded in his office. After three days, Karkat had had enough. He figured he could swallow his pride long enough to attempt some semblance of an apology to Ampora. Not because he missed having him around or anything, definitely not. It was only because he was tired of him sulking and wanted to get his lazy ass back to work. So on his first break, he made his way to Ampora's office with a purpose. He knocked on the door, waited ten seconds, knocked louder, waited five seconds, banged on the door. There was no response. His short-tempered fuse already lit, coupled with his low tolerance for patience, he burst into the room two minutes later, ready to spew profanities. To his surprise, Ampora wasn't in his office by choice. The doctor was asleep at his desk, paperwork piled stacks high. Several stacks. It didn't look like he was anywhere _near_ half way done. On the right side of his desk, the side of his desk for paperwork yet to be done, were two more boxes full of what looked like forms. Obviously, he needed to catch up on a lot of paperwork. Less annoyed now that he knew the reason, Karkat sighed and dragged a chair screeching across the room. Ampora bolted upright, a piece of paper stuck to his glasses. He peeled it off and blinked at Karkat blankly. "WWhat are you doin' here?" He asked, his accent think from sleep. Karkat snorted.

"You need to get back to work instead of slacking off here. I'll help you finish, shit for brains."

"Oh." The surprise was evident in Ampora's voice.

* * *

><p>They worked together in silence for a little while before Eridan threw a confused look at Karkat. He'd woken up to see Karkat and for a moment, he'd hoped everything had been a nightmare. He considered telling Karkat everything he dreamed, from the ridiculousness of the fight to the terrible ending with the board members. They could laugh it off; well, he would laugh it off and Karkat would grunt he was an idiot. He wanted to put the whole incident behind him, just as he would do with a bad dream. But he'd seen the paperwork in front of him, paperwork he had pulled off his face and discretely put aside when Karkat wasn't paying attention. Paperwork that was like a crushing weight on him, for he understood all the ramifications that could result if that paperwork came to light, as it surely would, if there came a lawsuit against his institute. It wasn't a dream; he'd never dream something this terrible. It wasn't some terribly nightmare he could just laugh off. This was real life.<p>

Eridan cleared his throat nervously and looked down. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what. What _could_ he say? Finally, he settled on the most important question to him. "Does this mean you... Are we...?" He couldn't quite phrase it right but Karkat seemed to get the main idea.

"Did I forgive you, fuckass? Hell no." Karkat snorted, his voice slightly irritated. "Not by a long shot."

"Oh." Eridan didn't bother to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Karkat rolled his eyes, still obviously pissed off. "After the stunt you pulled, we won't be _'cool'_ for a long time. Not that I understand what the hell that statement means in the first place. What does a relationship with someone, anyone, have to do with temperature? Honestly, the weird things these idiotic brainless nincompoops come up with to say-" He cut himself off mid-rant, a rare feat for him. "We're not in a good place, Ampora you ass. We aren't in any place. Aside from the pathetic non-existent working relationship we currently have, I don't want anything to do with you. I'm not saying I don't fucking understand what you did. I get it. It was still an asshole move, calling them behind my back without even giving me a heads up, you backstabbing sore on the ass of the world. I'm still really pissed off about it; you can't even imagine how much pent up rage I have in regards to this menial subject."

Eridan nodded glumly. Karkat growled in anger and glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Don't push it with that pathetic routine Ampora. I don't want to see it. You should be glad I haven't quit. I'm still working for a scum-licking bottom dweller like you despite you being grossly inadequate in your position as boss."

Eridan rolled his eyes, trying not to let Karkat's words bite. He seemed to accept this as an apology for acting 'meek' as he would put it and Karkat went back to work. Eridan bit his lip, going back to work on the massive amount of files. He didn't want to argue the point; it wouldn't do any good anyway. He'd resigned himself to being hated already. He knew the real reason Karkat hadn't quit; Terezi was still a patient here. So was Sollux. He would have to transfer both them out before Karkat left. Still, he must be the _Prince of Hope_ or something because he hadn't been able to crush the false hope that things might still have a chance to go back to the way they'd been. He glanced at the set aside paperwork out of the corner of his eye, and then at Karkat. He sighed and signed another form, setting it in the finished pile. No, it was too late for things to return to the way they'd once been. It was far too late for him to hope for things like that.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they'd made a good sized dent before Karkat's break came to an end. Still, Eridan wasn't even close to being halfway done when Kar stood to leave. At least Kar didn't seem offended that Eridan only gave him a vague nod goodbye. There was far too much for him to do for him to be polite. Fifteen minutes later, after Eridan was sure Kar had gone back to work and wouldn't be helping anymore, he reached for the hidden papers. A knock on the door startled him and he swore softly as the papers spilled onto the ground. He quickly picked them up and shuffled them into a new hidden spot. He drew his hand away and cleared his throat, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. What could anyone possibly want with him now? "Come in."<p>

Nurse Kanaya came in and pulled up a different, more comfortable chair. She looked at him expectantly as she sat down, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She seemed to find his disorganized desk skewed with papers fascinating. "So, what am I to be helping you with?"

He blinked at her, sure he had heard wrong. Helping him? Why would she be helping him? What could she possibly help him with anyway? "WWhat are you talkin'—I mean, _what_ are you _talking_ about, Kanaya?"

She ignored his accent, whether it was because she just didn't find it interesting enough or she just wasn't surprised by it, Eridan would never know. "Paperwork of course. Dr. Vantas said you needed my help and that I better get to it. Well, he told all of the staff, not just me. Actually, he used more explicit language I do not currently feel like repeating. I suppose I could if you really feel it necessary, of course, although I can hardly see how that would be a relevant point to you."

"Paperwork." He repeated blankly. It took a moment for him to comprehend what she was saying. "Yes. Right. Of course, what was I thinking? Paperwork. Um, well do you happen to remember that request you made several months back in regards to a program you wanted to start up? Something about doing water aerobics with Vriska and a few of the other female patients. I found the funding for it so if you are still set on establishing the program, all that's left is to finish filling out the appropriate forms. If all goes well, we can expand the property to include a small pool within the next five years. Until then, you have permission to host the lessons at your private residence."

"I'm sure aquatic therapy will work wonders, Dr. Ampora. The girls will love it." Kanaya replied, slightly more enthusiastic about helping him now that there was some benefit to him. Eridan handed her the forms to complete and she set to work.

* * *

><p>Nurse Kanaya stayed long enough to complete most of her forms. There were still a few technicalities he would need to take care of on her behalf before they could officially start the program but they had already managed to hash out a schedule in between her creating new forms and newsletters for the family and him finishing one section of paperwork. Then she was heading back to work and he gave her a vague hand wave, not looking up from the file he was filling so it went. Nurse Tavros came in for a bit before it was time for him to hand out the medication. Then other nurses and interns came by to help out with the files. Eridan had no time to finish the hidden paperwork with everyone helping with all the other forms.<p>

* * *

><p>He finally got a half hour to himself as the shift change began that evening. Nurses Kanaya and Tavros came by to offer to help for a little while before leaving. They rarely worked the evening shift. Not that he blamed them, the more troublesome patients got worse during the late evenings. Now, though, there was silence. Kar was finishing up rounds no doubt and that would keep him busy for an hour. Especially if he took some time, as he was undoubtably to do, to spend trying to help Terezi regain her memories. He'd just grabbed the papers out of there last hiding place—he'd hidden them nearly half a dozen times when new people kept coming in—when there was a knock on his door. Patience running thin, Eridan shoved the papers roughly into one of the desk drawers and slammed it shut. "Come in." He snapped.<p>

"You took my advice! I'm so glad Eridan!" Feferi poked her head in, practically beaming at him. His heart nearly stopped. She looked gorgeous. And she was praising him. Had she finally realized— "I hear things are going _swimmingly_ for you now." She giggled and his heart sank a bit. Yet again. _Yet again_ he'd stupidly gotten his hopes up for no reason. When was he going to learn? He should have known better!

"You asked for help!" She continued, skipping into the room and daintily sitting down in a chair in front of his desk. She was always so pretty, so perfect in his eyes. Especially now. She'd changed out of her doctor coat and professional clothes, leaving behind that suffocating doctor aura behind. She'd taken the time to do her hair today, so it wasn't just that usual sea wave, it was actually curly. Loose magenta curls fell perfectly, framing her face. Mauve eyes were especially accented by blue eye shadow. And— her glasses were gone?

"You took my advice and asked for help. I knew you could do it. You are making swimming progress. Sea?" She laughed at the little pun. "You _are_ capable, Eridan. You just need to reel—ize that sometimes you need help to complete certain tasks. You aren't an island, Eridan. You can't do every thing alone. If you kept doing it your way, you might have ended up _forever alone_ but I'm glad you're finally reaching out."

Eridan nodded dumbly, still talking in her appearance. She was wearing a sparkling sequin indigo top and a flowing black skirt. Wavy lines of blue accented the bottom. He recognized the skirt. She looked as if she was dancing in the waves when she twirled in that skirt. She seemed made to be an ocean princess. But his eyes made their way back up to her face quickly. What had happened to her glasses? He'd never seen her without her glasses. She looked good without them but it was strange, as if he was seeing her and someone completely different at the same time. He cleared his throat. "Um, Fef?"

"You look like a cod fish, your mouth opening and closing like that." She giggled but she stood up and twirled for him. "You like my outfit, grumpy gills?"

Eridan nodded, a slightly crooked smile on his lips. "You look like a princess, Fef." He told he honestly and she giggled, blushing a lovely shade of maroon. His heart ached at the sight. He was almost in physical pain, that's how much he wanted to be with her. She had always told him that he loved the _idea_ of them together, not her. How much he wished he could tell her she was wrong in this moment. No, he _would_ tell her she was wrong. He opened his mouth to tell her but all that came out was, "Fef, where are your glasses?" His hands curled, his fingernails digging into his palms. Damn, he was such a coward!

"Oh, I'm going out with your brother tonight!" She gushed, stars practically dancing in her eyes. "He's taking me to the opera. The opera, Eridan. Can you imagine that? He got us private box seats and everything. I was worried my glasses might be in the way when I use those funny little opera glasses, so I'm wearing my contacts. And we're going dancing at a night club later and you _know_ how they can sometimes get askew when I dance." She giggled and then looked at him, almost pensive. "Do I look weird? Should I wear my glasses after all?"

Eridan's mouth went dry at the mention of his brother. Of course. He left a leaden weight in the pit of his stomach. Fef only got like this, breathless and excited and positively _radiant_, when Raedin was involved. Her mentioning dancing brought back memories of when they were dating. He thought she looked positively adorable when her face was flushed a pale maroon with excitement and her glasses were askew from dancing, her eyes dancing brightly and her hair so soft in his hands—no. No matter how much he craved those times, they were never coming back again. He quickly shook his head at her question. "No, you look fine. Wonderful, actually."

She giggled at the comment and leaned across the desk to plant a sweet, innocent kiss on his cheek. Eridan flushed bright purple and stood to his feet. His glasses fogged up. "F-fef!" He would tell her. He would definitely tell her how he felt. It would be okay. She laughed at his reaction and he could hear it in her laugh. She still thought of him as nothing but a brother, someone sweet and occasionally fun to tease but not someone to love with all her heart.

"Why don't you come with us, Eridan?" Fef sat up excitedly, her eyes dancing with expectation. "Raedin won't mind, I'm sure. He'll be glad to see you, actually. I'm _sure_ of it."

Eridan sincerely doubted that. His brother hadn't spoken to him in nearly eight years, not counting their last argument on the phone nearly two years back. It had started about the insane asylum and ended with him telling Eridan he was going to ask Fef out on a date. They'd started dating the next week and Eridan hadn't wanted anything to do with his brother since. It didn't matter that he hadn't dated Fef since high school—he was still in love with her. With _her_ and not the _idea_ of her, no matter how many times she insisted that was the truth. Now the two of them were engaged. Eridan had a feeling that the last thing Raedin wanted was his fiancee's ex-boyfriend crashing their romantic evening—especially if said ex-boyfriend was his "no good little brother." Eridan bit back these words, seeing those expectant eyes staring at him. He shook his head and gestured to his desk, thanking god for the perfect excuse. The paperwork was mostly done in his mind but there was still enough to make even Fef's eyes widen in alarm. He'd definitely be here a while longer.

"I'd lovve to, I reelly would Fef, but you twwo wwill havve to go on wwithout me." He purposely slipped back into his old accent in hopes of getting a smile out of her. "But I'm tired. After I finish a feww more things, I wwas thinkin' of sleepin' wwith the fishes."

Fef laughed at the pun, much better than a simple smile. "You must be feeling better if you can make fishy puns. Okay, I'll leave you to it."

Eridan gave her a weak smile but Feferi was too lost in her own world to notice. She skipped to the door, heels clicking happily, and blew him an airy kiss. She went through the door, it shutting softly after her, and he could hear her heels clicking down the hall. Eridan slowly exhaled and collapsed in his chair, running a hand through his usually sculpted hair. Who could care about the perfect hairstyle right now? His heart was breaking. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all. Things were quickly spiraling out of his control and he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't let his feelings distract him anymore.

Feeling out of sorts, he finally pulled the drawer out to look at the paperwork he'd shoved in there before Fef's amazing performance. He glanced over it, his eyes taking it all in, and sighed. He couldn't delay this any longer. He'd run through every excuse he could think of but they were all used up. This was the price he had to pay for Karkat's outburst in the meeting. This was the price for sticking by him even after he threw him under the bus. He couldn't help it, really. He didn't have any friends. He really was _forever alone_, like Fef said. All he had was this institution, his patients and his staff. He couldn't bare to lose that. For a moment, he felt pure anger at Kar. Almost platonic hatred for his former friend. He had gotten him into this mess. It was _his_ responsibility, though. He shouldn't have let thing escalate so far. He should have forcefully taken over for Kar. He knew he was having real issues with the uncles. He had to take responsibility. For once in his life, Eridan was acting mature and accepting responsibility for his actions without throwing a fit and/or being a complete asshole about it.

Before he could change his mind, he signed the first document. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. Now that he signed this document, there was really no going back. The deal he'd made with the board stood. In some ways, it was freeing. They could never come after Karkat again. They _couldn't_ anymore. His staff, his people were safe by him making this decision behind their backs. Yet, he had also never felt so heavy. For instead of going after his people, they would go after him. Anything they did would now land directly on his head. _"Father, forgive me."_ He whispered, signing the rest of the documents, carefully reading each of them.

_"I'm sorry, Dualscar. Maybe Raedin was right. Maybe I will run this place into the ground after all."_


	7. S: Doctor Ampora Has An Idea

Insane Stuck

Chapter 7: Doctor Eridan Has an Idea

The next morning was spent finishing the last minute paperwork that had yet to be completed. The rest of the day was spent sorting through all of it, filing away what needed to be filed away and faxing the rest of it to where it needed to go. The first papers he faxed were the ones he stored back in the desk drawer for safe keeping, the ones he finished last night. He felt a heavy weight settle in his chest as page after page faxed. He quickly stored those away in his personal file cabinet, putting them in a specially labeled file and storing them in the back, along with a few extra pages he'd made last night. He locked the cabinet and went back to work sorting through everything. He couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that he had nailed the final nail in the coffin of this place. He shook the feeling off as best as he could. He was being silly. He'd been careful, he'd run this place with integrity and followed all the rules. There was no way this could come back to haunt him.

* * *

><p>By the time afternoon rolled around, Eridan had finished most of what he needed to accomplish for the day. Hesitantly, he left his office for the first time in days and made his way to the cafeteria. He went to the cafeteria partially because he was actually hungry for something other than all that super-expensive crap he usually buys and partially because he wanted to tentatively sneak a peek at the patients and see how they were doing. He paused outside the door, trying to work up his courage to go inside. That was probably a good thing, as he heard strange noises coming from inside. His eyebrows rose and then scrunched together in confusion. He moved closer, going to look through the little window in the door, when something hit the door with a thud. What was that sound? Was it a fight? He wasn't sure he could handle the ramifications of another fight so soon after dealing with Karkat's last one. Worry and concern fueling him, Eridan quickly wrenched the door open and stepped into the room.<p>

Luckily, he was prepared for a fist fight so when something came hurdling at his head, he ducked instinctively. That was the only reason he missed having _mashed potatoes_ plastered all over his face. His hair, however, was not so lucky. The mash potatoes rocketed by, clipping his lovely, perfectly-styled hair in the process. Bits of mashed potato clung to the ends of his hair, adding a new streak in it. This streak was not one he was proud of and he frowned in dismay and disgust. He was half-right in coming in—it was a fight. Thankfully, at least in terms of paperwork, it was only a _food_ fight. Still, he expected better from his patients. And where were his staff? They should have seen to it that something like this had never happened.

Terezi's tongue flicked through the air before she aimed just left of Equius. She barely missed pegging him with a roll, said roll flying just centimeters past his broad shoulders. She cackled happily as jello pelted her. Vriska was happily tossing lasagna at a large pile of food for some reason. Aradia looked mildly perturbed to have her front covered in what looked to be mac n' cheese but she righted the situation by tossing more jello at a table. That table had Nepeta hiding under it, who was either afraid of the food fight or waiting for the perfect chance to strike; Eridan couldn't tell. Sollux was sitting down in the middle of all of this. He'd weave and bob and even duck whenever food came his way but otherwise, he sat there, staring absently at nothing. Miraculously, he was the only one not covered in food, although it looked like he'd made enough of a mess trying to feed himself that it didn't matter. For some reason, the mysterious pile of food was right by the end of the table he was sitting at. Gamzee was enjoying himself, letting out a pleased laugh whenever food struck him. He was just walking around normally, not bothering to throw any food. Much to the delight of Vriska and the horror of Equius, he appeared to be occasionally eating some of the food covering him.

Eridan brought his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle, halting the food fight. It was only now that he realized what that pile of food was, of course. He stared at it for a second, horror and fascination warring over his countenance. The mysterious pile of food was actually Nurse Tavros, who appeared to be covered in more food than even Gamzee. He stuck in his wheelchair in the middle of all this, which would explain why he was positioned near the end of the table Sollux was currently sitting. It didn't help the situation one bit that Gamzee decided the jello on his hair and face looked good and was attempting to eat it off him now. Eridan glared at Vriska when she giggled. "_What_ is going on here?" He demanded, giving all the patients a hard look. Even Equius, who was trying to discretely clean up the mess, and Gamzee, who of course was completely unfazed by it, weren't spared from his glare. "I thought my patients knew _better._ I thought you could behave but apparently I was wrong." Eridan admonished, looking as stern as he could, which wasn't very stern but it had the desired effect anyway. Eridan was usually such a wishy-washy caregiver, not wanting to make waves and wanting desperately to be liked by the patients that he rarely reprimanded them. He usually left the admonishments to the others, such as Kar and Kan, choosing to encourage the patients. Even Vriska managed to look a bit ashamed of herself under his probing look.

"That's better." Eridan nodded in approval. "Now, since I've already scolded you, I'm going to do you all the favor of not calling in Nurse Kanaya and Doctor Karkat. However, that means—" He looked around at all of them, not letting them get too excited yet. He wanted to make sure they were paying attention to him. "That _means_ you will be helping clean this place up." Before they could groan, he continued on. "And it _means_ that I will be supervising your showers this afternoon."

This instantly cheered the bunch. It wasn't as if he would _actually_ be watching them shower or anything like that. That was an invasion of privacy. To his knowledge, none of his staff did something as vulgar and low-blooded as that. The only reason why the patients preferred for him to supervise their shower time was because when he did it, he allowed them use of his private shower. It took longer for them to shower for some unknown reason that Eridan couldn't decipher. Strangely enough, however, not one of the patients complained about the wait. Maybe it was the strategically placed jets of water designed to shoot water in a random or pre-selected massaging manner. Or perhaps it was the floor mat, designed to relieve aching feet and clean them at the same time. It could be the special shampoo and conditioner he had specially imported from overseas. Or was it the special sponge loofas combined with the relaxing body wash he used for stress relief? Whatever the reason—though it is this humble narrator's opinion that it was a combination of all those points as well as the novelty of a luxury bath—whatever it was, the patients loved it when Eridan supervised shower time. They patiently waited their turn in line and though they seemed to take a little longer in the shower than normal, they didn't complain about the wait or the temperature of the water (which Eridan had set to the perfect temperature himself) or anything else. It also seemed to be a good bribe method for them, although he tried to reframe from using it too often.

* * *

><p>Eridan set them to task cleaning the messy cafeteria. They cleaned the food off the walls, doors, windows in the doors, the bits that got wedged into the cracks, even the ceiling. Vriska had to scrape mashed potatoes off the wall in the hallway. While Eridan was supervising this, Equius set to work degunking Nurse Tavros wheelchair. By the time they set to work cleaning the tables and floors 45 minutes later, the poor nurse could move his wheelchair again. Eridan looked him over, making sure he wasn't injured. Despite being traumatized and now having a fear of jello, he was otherwise fine. Eridan was going to send him to get cleaned up but seeing the current state he was in, he quickly changed his mind. He sent him home, giving him the rest of the day, and told him to call him tomorrow before he came in to report on the condition of his wheelchair. If it wasn't working properly, he would pay for him to get a new one. Eridan watched him wheel away; Tav glanced back at him uncertainly. Seems he was still rather hesitant about being on good terms with him. That wasn't surprising. Since his falling out with Dr. Vantas, Eridan had felt the strain between him and most of his staff. Kar had helped him bridge the gap between his position and theirs and now that bridge had been burned. Eridan winced at the mental image he'd given himself and turned back to the patients.<p>

"Alright, get back to work. You're almost done and once you are, it's shower time." Eridan encouraged.

The thought of using his private shower seemed to cheer them all again. After watching them clean up for another twenty minutes, Eridan was satisfied with the results and gladly gave them a treat—ice cream sandwiches. He watched them eating and had to chuckle. He wanted to clean them up a bit but he wasn't sure where to start. Finally, he decided he would just send their clothes out for dry cleaning and they could just clean up in the shower. His poor shower. He shuddered at the harsh treatment it was about to endure but ushered them out of the cafeteria and down the hall, toward his office. Vriska seemed interested in going _inside_ his office, but Eridan managed to shoo her away from the door and into the next room. He lined them all up and ordered them not to touch anything—he couldn't bear the thought of having mashed potatoes plastered all over his fine china figurines or his first edition classic novels. He sent Equius to get cleaned up first—it looked and smelled like he was _sweating milk_ of all things. Gross.

Equius took a relatively quick shower, as quick as possible when one is trying to wash off milk and other food products, as Eridan knew he would. Eridan handed him a set of spare clothes he kept for patients before sending him to fetch more. Next was Vriska, who took the longest to shower. He wasn't worried that she would finish before Eq returned. After nearly fifteen minutes, Eridan started to worry. He should have been back by now. What was taking him so long? He peeked his head out into the hall and witnessed Equ nervously making his way towards him. Eridan stepped fully into the hall, his hands on his hips. "Wwhat took you so long? I sent you ages ago!"

It was only now that he noticed Kan and Kar behind him. His eyebrows rose in confusion and surprise. "Wwhat's—_what's_ wrong? Did Equius do something wrong?" He cast a sideways look at Equ, wondering what he could have possibly done.

"What's wrong? **_What's wrong?_** I should be asking you that you incomparable pansy ass weakling. Why the hell did I catch this sweaty excuse of a mentally retarded schlub raiding our closest for several pairs of almost decent rags you insist on calling clothing. While wearing your expensive as fuck Egyptian whatever pajamas."

"Egyptian cotton, Karkat. Egyptian _cotton._" Eridan replied automatically, looking almost _pained_ at the idea that Vantas didn't know what Egyptian cotton was. He quickly returned to the topic. "The patients are taking showers now. I only had one set of extra clothes here—and they are not pajamas, this is a lovely Sherwani with matching pants and I'll have you know it's all the rage among the elite—so I sent Equ to fetch more. What's the problem?"

Kar looked ready to spew more profanities but Kan stepped in Before he could start. "Eridan, what I think our mutual friend—"

"Former friend. Don't lump me with and this dipstick of a ginormous asshole together Kanaya, or else I might vomit—"

"What I think Karkat was getting at—" Kanaya cut Karkat off before he could continue, glaring for emphasis. "—is tat we were worried about the reason behind…" She paused, trailing off, and gave him a double check. "Eridan, is there by any chance or is it just my imagination which has suddenly become much more vivid than I ever remember it—"

"Gog, Kanaya, get to the point already!"

"Is that mashed potatoes in your hair?" The words left her mouth in an uncertain tone and Kar took to squinting at Eridan's hair, glaring at the offending spuds.

Eridan tilted his head back, futilely trying to look up at the potatoes in his hair. He was, of course, unable to get a look at what she and Kar were now starting intently at in fascination. He looked down at them again. "Most likely. There was a food fight in the cafeteria." He gave a childish grin, one he hadn't shown in a _long_ while, even before all the recent drama. Both Kan and Kar were startled by the sight of it. "I thought you said you could handle things?"

Karkat was the first to recover, scoffing. "Don't get cocky, fuckass. Of course we can handle it but there was a problem in the North ward and Kanaya had to help me deal with it. I assumed that idiotic lush Tavros would be more than capable of dealing with a few minor league schmucks but apparently I judged him wrong."

Kanaya frowned slightly, clearly not agreeing with this train of thought but unsure of whether she was in a position to rebuke Karkat. He was technically her boss, after all. Eridan had no such qualms. "Tav was traumatized by the incident, Vantas. He was covered in more foods than I could identify and his wheels were so gunked up, it took nearly half an hour before he was able to move again."

Equius chose that moment to clear his throat. All eyes turned to him and he flushed blue. He hadn't meant to call attention to himself. Eridan finally remembered what he'd been worried about. "Equius, return to the office and set the clothes aside. You might need to give Vris a pair, as she doesn't have anything to change into and she should be done with her shower. Vantas, Kan, this conversation will have to be postponed until a later date. I have patients to attend to."

"What?" Karkat cried, outraged to be dismissed. "Don't you dare leave, you inconsequential befunddling tyrant!"

Eridan just turned and walked away. He didn't have time for the usual word games with Kar. He needed to make sure that those filthy patients weren't touching anything or dripping jello and orange juice and god knows what else on his leather couch or mink blanket or playing with his silk, hand embroidered throw pillows. Not to mention all the valuable things he had in there; the crystal mosaic vases, rare books, the elegant table ends made out of extinct rosewood. His mind fully on such thoughts, he tuned out the curses Karkat was hurling at his back.

* * *

><p>The weekend was finally rolling around. Friday came but Eridan's stress wouldn't be relieved. He had finally finished the paperwork but instead of that putting an end to things, more paperwork only seemed to pile up faster. He couldn't understand it. He tried to get through it but every time he made a dent in the ever growing pile, someone would fax him a new form to go over or one of the little interns would drop a fresh stack of applications. Before lunch rolled around, he'd had enough. He'd delt with everyone's crap for nearly ten days straight and he wasn't going to deal with it anymore. He stood suddenly and strode angrily out of the office, locking it behind him, a sure sign that he was leaving. He was out of the building and in his car before anyone realized his intentions. He had already driven away by the time anyone came to stop him. It was childish, irrational he knew. He couldn't run away from his problems like this—it wouldn't solve anything. Still, there was a small bit of satisfaction in it; it felt good to get away even if he was escaping like hell was chasing after him.<p>

* * *

><p>He drove.<p>

* * *

><p>He continued to drive, no set destination in mind. He didn't care where he was going, so long as he got away. He didn't care where, so long as no one he knew could find him there.<p>

* * *

><p>He drove.<p>

* * *

><p>He stopped at a little diner in the middle of no where for dinner. He was starving, having skipped lunch. It was a cheap place, the type of place his brother would never step foot in. The type of place his <em>mother<em> would faint just looking at a picture of it. It pained her to see cheap things, despite having come from a poor background. She married his father for his money and never regretted it once. Now, she wouldn't have anything to do with poor or cheap things. Luckily for her, his father left her enough money that she would never have to worry about that for the rest of her life. Eridan, however, found the place quaint. He talked to the waitress, a pretty girl dressed in red with yellow blood. Not that mustard blood that Sollux was so unfortunate to have acquired but pure lovely yellow blood. It was low but not as low as mustard blood and much higher than the orange blood of the government workers or tabooed red blood.

He learned of a shopping center not even a mile away. It housed a few cute little shops, one in particular that caught his attention; a camping store. He remembered camping with Dualscar, back when his father was trying to toughen him up. "Prepare him for the real world" he called it. Eridan hadn't been camping since his father died. Nostalgia, sweet and poignant, hit him hard. On a whim, Eridan paid for his half-eaten food and left, heading to the camping store and dashing the hopeful waitress's thoughts she might get his number.

He went through the store, buying carelessly. He bought a sleeping bag and a tent. Bug repellant, a lantern, a flashlight, a small cooking stove, a telescope, a radio; he bought all this regardless of whether he would use it all or not. He purchased a camera and some film from an antique shop. It had been his hobby once to take pictures. Maybe he would pick it up again. He certainly could use something to distract him. He loaded all his purchases in the car, lost in thought. He bought a couple cans of gas before filling up. He grabbed some food from the gas station store before he left.

* * *

><p>He drove.<p>

* * *

><p>He drove until dusk began to fall. He slowed the car, pulling off the road. He looked for a good place to set up camp, wanting to get away from everything. As he set up the tent, failing twice, the stars began to peek out one by one. He finally set up everything, the stove and the telescope, the lantern and the sleeping bag and of course, the tent. He looked up and was amazed by the sight he saw. He'd never seen so many stars. The city lights drown them out, he'd heard, but he'd never believed it. Now, looking at them clearly, he could see how true it was. He stared for a long while, just taking in the sight. He wished he could show it to his patients this. They would love it. An idea slowly began to form in his head. He played with it for a while before a slow smile stretched across his face. Yes, he could do that. And it would be a way for him to get away as well as spoil his patients. He immediately set to work on his plan. First, he needed to check the telescope…<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday came and went without a sign of Dr. Ampora. He didn't come into the office once. More worrying was the fact that his mother called to report he never came home the night before. He was missing. Eridan, Dr. Ampora, Mr. Low-life-scum-spewing-worthlessness as Karkat called him; he was missing and nobody knew where he went. Saturday evening came and his mother was demanding to know where he was or else she would call SWAT and the military and god knows who else to find him. Sunday morning was barely peaking when he burst into his office, a flurry of paper work and forms and faxes. He was full of energy and eager, so eager, to share his new proposition. He'd come up with an idea while he was in the desert. He was sure it would have untold merits for the patients. He'd researched it throughly and as long as a certain number of staff was present, there should be no danger to the patients. It would enrich their minds and awaken their creative spirits.<p>

"Astronomy."

* * *

><p>Author's note: What Eridan mentioned Equius wearing is a type of Indian outfit, a long tunic robe commonly for nobles, usually with similar or brightly colored pants. Google it if you want a picture. I imagine Eridan would be very comfortable wearing something like that and moreover, be very proud to show it off.<p>

Also, you have probably noticed that Eridan has started shortening names like he does in the web comic. Yes, there's a reason for that and why it's suddenly appearing now. No, I won't spoil it for you. It is intentional. And yes, he's excited about the prospect of teaching astronomy. He'll probably be just as bad as a teacher as he is a doctor but you know what? PLOT TWIST.


End file.
